Blood and Fire: The Reborn Dragon
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: An ex-Army Ranger from Montana dies in a car crash and wakes up as thirteen year old Aegon Targaryen the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Armed with foreknowledge of Game of Thrones, semi-modern technology and science and modern warfare tactics, the Reborn Dragon will shake things up and change the Game of Thrones. Possibly a SI, but possibly not, IDK, just read and enjoy :-D. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Blood & Fire: The Reborn Dragon

Chapter 1: Reborn a Dragon

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I suppose that's a terrible way to start this off. So, I suppose I should start this off with saying who I am. My name is Martin Volkov and I was once in the Army Rangers for seven years of my life since I joined at nineteen years of age. I was born in a little country town in rural Montana in the USA._

 _And I died._

 _Well, I'm not actually dead, but I did die in a car crash on my way home from work. It was a strange thing. When the car crash happened, I didn't feel any pain, just that everything went white and I woke up again. But, not in a hospital. Rather, I woke up as a thirteen-year-old boy with pale silver-blonde hair and purple eyes._

 _You can see where this is going, don't you?_

 _I died and somehow found myself reborn as a little boy. But, wait, there's more! I didn't wake up as any thirteen-year-old boy. Far from it. I woke up as Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name and right-born ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and all that other shit. Yep, you heard me right, I've somehow woken up in Game of Thrones as the Son of Rhaegar. Not Jon Snow-Aegon Targaryen, mind you, as I just said I have pale silver blonde hair and purple eyes. Now as a fan of the show and having read a little of the books, I wondered why Aegon Targaryen wasn't in the TV show. And there's some theories about Aegon in the books, one being that he's a Blackfyre. But the theories aren't important right now, the here and now is what's important._

 _It was a little strange with everyone addressing me as Aegon and what's even stranger is how they look at me. After asking, I learned that I, Aegon, had contracted a high fever and had succumbed to it and they had lain me on a funeral pyre as per Valyrian/Targaryen custom and I emerged from the ashes alive and well. Talk about strange, huh? Some are even calling me the Dragon Reborn or the Fire Prince._

 _So, here I am reborn as thirteen-year-old Aegon Targaryen VI in the world of Game of Thrones. From what I remember of Aegon in the books, or as he was called when he was first seen, Young Griff, he was shaped from birth to rule the Seven Kingdoms and has been given all sorts of tutelage such as skill at arms, languages of the world of Ice & fire, just to name a few. Seeing as I am now Aegon VI, I'm at a loose end as it might be some time before the events of Game of Thrones happens, or it might be more in with the books and happen next year as in the books, characters such as Jon Snow, Robb Stark and Khaleesi are fourteen, but, in the show, they're around nineteen._

 _Best case scenario, I've got approximately six years to prepare for all the shit that's to come. Worst case, I've only got the one year to prepare. Pragmatically, I should start preparing right away if I do only the have the one year to prepare, so time to weigh my options and list of potential allies._

 _The Starks. A good and honourable house that will more than likely stay true to their word, but they have no idea how to play the game and are blinded by their honour to not take the pragmatic option. A good but flawed choice._

 _The Lannisters. Probably off the cards at this stage what with Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey being alive at this stage. Tyrion seems to be the only decent one who isn't likely to stab me in the back and Jaime might be a good option if only because I sympathise with him and how's he acted since/when he will lose his sword-hand. Kevan Lannister is a possible option but I'm not too sure at this stage. Not the best option, especially with Cersei, Tywin and Joffrey on the cards and their mad dog Gregor the Mountain Clegane._

 _The Baratheons. Renly is going to die so I won't do anything to stop that, plus he's a smug annoying prick who tried to jump the line of succession, but he does seem friendlier than Stannis the Mannis. Stannis is a hard-case who's had his head twisted by Melisandre and the Red God religion, but at the start he was trying to do some good. Robert, a good man by many accounts, but not the greatest of kings, so I can't rely on him. Ultimately, the Baratheons are unreliable._

 _Ironborn. Not going there, 'nuff said. Probably going to have to burn them to the ground._

 _The Tyrells. A good logical option, but I would need to watch them carefully to make sure they don't try to stab me in the back. At the very least, their armies and resources would be useful, and Margaery/Natalie Dormer would be a suitable marriage option (should it come down to that to secure an alliance) and I'm not just saying that just because I once met Natalie/Margaery at Comicon. But on the other hand, they were responsible for Renly trying to jump the line of succession and quickly abandoned him when he died and they joined the Lannisters. A possible option but I'm going to have to be careful in dealing with them._

 _The Martells/Dorne. Like the Starks, a good but flawed option. I know in the books, they, or at least Doran Martell, were/are planning for the Targaryens to take back the Iron Throne, but they had some hiccups along the way and in the TV show, things haven't really gone their way, no thanks to Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes. Will try to make sure they live, but I'm not sure how to._

 _The Vale. Not the wisest option since Lysa Arryn is cray-cray with Littlefinger manipulating her, but their armies would be valuable in the long run._

 _Speaking of Littlefinger, will need to get rid of him as soon as possible as he'll stab me in the back first chance he gets or turn people against me, so I'll have to stab him in the back first, to his face at least. I'm honest like that._

 _The Boltons and the Freys. Like Littlefinger, they need to be dealt with as soon as possible._

 _The Tullys. A good choice, but most would be slaughtered at the Red Wedding, unless I can stop it from happening._

 _The Night's Watch and the Wildlings. They'll need help the most and the wildlings will be the foremost experts on the White Walkers._

 _The Brotherhood without Banners. Their ultimate goal is to destroy the Night King and the White Walkers and they seem like decent people trying to do some good, so they could prove useful._

 _Daenerys Targaryen. A good choice, if not for all the shit she's tried to do in ruling Slaver's Bay and Mereen, but she did bring it to heel in the end. And as much as it may disgust some people, including me, she's a possible marriage option. As Aegon VI, she would be my aunt and sleeping with her would technically count as incest. But I do have the vain hope that I/Aegon am not actually a Targaryen but a Blackfyre, but there's no concrete evidence to that theory yet._

 _So, I've weighed my options as best I could by myself and ultimately, I have the best claim to the Iron Throne than anyone I've listed, barring Jon Snow, but he would technically be younger than me and next in line should something happen to Aegon/me. So, it looks like I'll have to take the Iron Throne for myself. Not because it's Aegon's/my birthright, but because I'm the best option for everyone to live or at least survive._

 _I'm going to have to do some planning for what's to come as well as build up some useful contacts here in Essos. I might even try to make some gunpowder or improve the tech around here._

 _I'll end on this note and will come back to write more later._

 _Martin Volkov/Aegon Targaryen(?)._

…

Martin/Aegon wandered the streets of Pentos with Ser Jon Connington by his side. To go about unnoticed, Martin/Aegon had dyed his silver-blonde hair a deep blue colour. Martin knew of this fact about Aegon/Young Griff already as he had partially read the books. Ser Jon Connington was never not by his side, posing as his father, Old Griff. Jon had been most surprised that the son of Rhaegar had died and come back to life. Rumours were abound at Illyrio's estate that Aegon was reborn in fire and whispers were already spreading around Pentos of the boy who died and was resurrected in his funeral pyre.

"Ser? Would you mind telling me again? How did I die?" Young Griff/Aegon asked him.

"I've told you before, lad, you contracted a high fever and died and when we put you on the pyre and lit it, you emerged from the ashes alive," replied Ser Jon.

"What kind of fever was it?" Aegon asked quizzically.

"Same as any kind of fever, I suppose." Jon shrugged his shoulders. "When it took hold of you, there was naught we could do but let it run its course," he said. "But, I am glad that you are alive," he declared quietly.

"I'm glad too," said Aegon as he examined a trader's wares.

"Y'know… you've been acting different lately," Ser Jon then said. "Not sure why, but you seem different," he added.

Aegon sighed minutely before replying, "I guess after dying and returning to life has changed me a little. I see the world differently now," he said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Let's just say I've seen some of the things that will come to pass, and I feel I am in a position to change them," Aegon said cryptically.

"What sort of things have you seen?" asked Ser Jon.

"Nothing good that's all I can say," replied Aegon.

"Well, whatever godly visions you've been granted don't change things," said Ser Jon. "You've still a duty before you," he added grimly. "And Gods willing, you'll be seated atop the Iron Throne as King," he declared.

"That might be a while yet," Aegon countered sagely.

"Maybe so, but for now we need to get you to your lessons," said Ser Jon. "Want to make sure you haven't lost anything after dying," he added.

"Let's hope not," Aegon mumbled to himself as they headed back to Illyrio's estate.

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been about a week now since I died and was 'reborn' as Aegon Targaryen. Jon Connington is always by my side and follows after me everywhere. It's a little annoying and my room in Illyrio's estate is the only place where I can get any sort of privacy to document my thoughts. I know for a fact that in the books Jon Connington will contract greyscale, but in the show it was Jorah Mormont who got it. I'm not entirely sure if this is the book version of Game of Thrones or the TV show version or perhaps even the Telltale Games version. I'll need to look into it at some point, and maybe do some asking around._

 _Lessons have been interesting. Training with weapons such as swords and all that is different than basic training in the Army Rangers back home, but I'm learning to adapt and Ser Jon has even commented that my fighting style is vastly different from most other knights. And whispers are that the Warrior (one of the Seven in case you didn't know) taught me new fighting techniques when I died and was resurrected._

 _I've begun some experiments in my room lately. Illyrio is curious as to what experiments I'm doing when I asked for specific things such as coal, sulphur and saltpetre. Reason I asked for coal, sulphur and saltpetre is because I know that those specific items were used to create black-powder, an early form of gunpowder. I'm even drawing up blueprints and schematics of firearms and ammunition. I'm starting off small with a basic black-powder revolver. I'll have to find some scientists (sorry, maesters) and blacksmiths to help me with my projects. I've been drawing up schematics for a balloon, or better yet a dirigible, thank god I took an engineering course in the army. My tutor, Haldon the Halfmaester, has been very interested in what ideas I have. I might let Haldon in on some of what I've been working on._

 _Tired now. Sleep. Will write more later._

…

Haldon stared at the schematics of what his pupil Aegon called a dirigible. "And this machine can fly across the skies like a bird or dragon?" the Halfmaester asked in interest as he looked at the schematics. It was a very good design, Haldon thought to himself, he'd half-think that someone else drew this schematic and not Aegon, but no-one had ever come up with something as strange as this.

"In some respects, yes, but we'd need hot air, or better yet a gas, vapor, to fill the balloon and we'd need a material to make the balloon out of so that none of the vapor inside escapes," said Aegon as he pointed at some of the parts of the schematic.

"What kind of gases would you be talking about?" Haldon asked. "The kind of gas that one expels out of their own arse?" he japed.

There was no smile on Aegon's lips as he replied, "Haldon, I understand that what I've come up with is outlandish but, considering that I died and came back to life out of my funeral pyre, I think I'm allowed the benefit of the doubt, wouldn't you say?" he said.

Haldon nodded at this. He remembered when the fever took his pupil and how he tried to help the boy overcome it but sadly to no avail and when the boy was put on his funeral pyre and the pyre set alight, Haldon had thought of leaving to find service elsewhere. But when Aegon emerged from the ashes alive and well, it was something extraordinary, something Septa Lemore called a miracle of the Seven. Haldon wanted to dismiss the ramblings of the Septa, but after seeing Aegon emerge from the ashes of his own funeral pyre, it had Haldon's head spinning over how it was possible.

"If this flying machine is at all possible, where would we even get the materials for it?" Haldon then asked pragmatically.

Aegon looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked out the window and said, "The Iron Bank," he said.

Haldon almost choked before he managed to say, "The Iron Bank? You would ask the Titans of Braavos for a loan?" he spluttered.

"A man can get almost anything in Braavos is what they say," replied Aegon. "And the Iron Bank is the most powerful banking centre in the world, so it would be logical to ask them for a loan," he said.

"But what could we offer them?" Haldon said in confusion.

Aegon looked at Haldon and smiled. "Can you imagine how my dirigible would cut down the need for travelling by horse or ship?" he pointed out. "And how we could use it to transport goods across all Essos? And if all goes according to plan, we could even use it in battle," he added.

Haldon looked at Aegon and asked, "You've been working on other things, haven't you?" he asked pointedly his eyes narrowing at the boy.

"I do have a couple of things I'm working on," Aegon said with a mysterious smile. "Would you like me to show you?" he offered.

Haldon accepted the offer and for the next two hours, Haldon's mind was spinning as his pupil showed things that he had never seen before such as explosive black powder and even weapons that utilised the exploding powder. Haldon thought it was all magical that only the Seven could've come up with, but his pupil had assured him that it was simply science. It was a strange word, science, but it rolled of the tongue smoothly Haldon thought as Aegon showed schematics and formulas of things that even the maesters of the Citadel could not have come up with.

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Haldon was sceptical of my dirigible design and even shocked when I proposed the idea of going to the Iron Bank for a loan, but I explained it all to him in a way he could understand, and in the end, he was hooked. It was also hilarious to see him jump on the spot when he saw what black-powder could do when exposed to naked flame. He must be thinking that the Seven or whatever god he believes in showed me these things, but it's simply science at its earliest stage._

 _Haldon has spoken with Illyrio and showed him the schematics of the dirigible and the idea of going to the Iron Bank for a loan. Illyrio was initially hesitant, but he seemed amenable to the idea. He's sent a raven to Braavos requesting a meeting with a representative of the Iron Bank to discuss the possibility of a loan. I quite sternly requested that I be included in the negotiations as the dirigible and other things are my ideas. Illyrio and Ser Jon even commented that I was acting like a dragon already, but they acceded as it was my idea._

 _All that's left to do is wait for word from Braavos._

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _We received a raven from the Iron Bank a few days ago saying that they will send their representative, Tycho Nestoris, to speak with me and negotiate a loan. At least we received a raven back from them, they could've just fobbed us off or not replied at all, so they're at least interested in hearing me out._

 _Tycho is due to arrive in Pentos in the next couple of weeks, so I have some time to prepare for his arrival and work on some other things to sweeten the deal. Haldon has even volunteered his own services to help me with my projects. He seems interested in what ideas I'm 'inventing' to change the world. Lessons with Ser Jon continue as normal and I'm even beating Jon in sword fighting with him commenting that the Warrior must've taught me new things in the afterlife before I came back to life. I might show Jon the schematics of the black-powder guns and how they can be utilised in combat._

 _Illyrio has spoken with me a few times and he's hinting that he has some gifts for me. I know in the books, Illyrio gives Aegon/Young Griff a chest of things but it's not revealed what's inside them._

 _I know of the theory that inside the chest of gifts is the sword Blackfyre. That's one theory of what's inside the chest and it could be integral to my/Aegon's claim to the Iron Throne and/or it could prove that I/Aegon is a Blackfyre as Daemon Blackfyre was the one to wield it when Aegon IV the Unworthy gave the sword to him over Daeron the Good but when Maelys the Monstrous took over the Golden Company, the sword was either stolen or sent away so that Maelys couldn't get his hands on it._

 _So, it's possible that inside the chest of gifts Illyrio leaves Aegon/Young Griff/me is Blackfyre. Like I said, theories at best, but having the sword would be integral and useful as I know that Valyrian steel can killed White Walkers and their Wights aside from fire and dragon-glass/obsidian. Speaking of the White Walkers and dragon-glass, I've also been working on some dragon-glass bombs so if/when the White Walkers come, the Nights Watch will have some effective weapons of killing the White Walkers and Wights._

 _But, it's getting late and I need to sleep. Will write more later._

…

Aegon sat in his chair as Tycho Nestoris entered the hall. "Greetings, Ser," Aegon greeted the Braavosi. "May I offer you some bread and salt or some wine and olives?" he offered.

Tycho stopped at the sight of Aegon before replying. "I wasn't aware the negotiations were to be with a child," he noted.

Aegon smiled lightly and said, "Please don't insult my intelligence, I'm fairly certain that you are aware of my circumstances or are you not aware?" he asked.

"Ah, you are the child resurrected by fire," Tycho said with a predatory smile. "Yes, I am aware of that detail, but I was under the impression I would be speaking with Magister Illyrio," he said.

"As the idea of speaking with the Titans for a loan was my idea in the first place, it was only fitting that I be the one to negotiate the loan," replied Aegon.

Tycho smiled like a shark thinking this would be easy as he sat in front of the boy and said, "Very well, young ser, shall we begin the negotiations?" he suggested.

Aegon then laid out what he needed for his devices and even showed Tycho the schematics and designs of his devices. Tycho was impressed if only slightly, a flying machine that could give one dominion over the air would be very beneficial and if used for combat as the boy suggested, it could decimate armies when used under the right commander. Tycho thought that this negotiation would be easy pickings, but it became quite clear in the first few minutes that the young boy of three and ten years was certainly quite the barterer and Tycho felt a little foolish in underestimating the boy.

After an hour of talking and bargaining, Tycho said he would speak with his superiors on the matter, but said he was confident that his superiors would agree to the loan and materials within the month. Tycho then left the solar to rest for the night. Illyrio waddled into the room. "Astounding! I'd have thought that you would be eaten up by such a man!" the Pentosi magister exclaimed.

"Glad to see I have your confidence," Aegon said dryly.

"Oh, do forgive me, young man!" Illyrio quickly said. "I just didn't expect you to handle the negotiation so well!" he added. "You really have changed, haven't you?" he asked.

"That's what dying and coming back to life does for you," said Aegon as he rolled up the schematics and placed them in his satchel.

"Well, if all goes well, then we should have the materials needed for your flying machine within the month," Illyrio then said with a cunning smile.

"Let's hope so," muttered Aegon as he left the solar to have dinner.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _It's been a month and we've received a raven from Tycho that the Iron Bank has agreed to the loan of gold and materials. And the materials will arrive in Pentos within a fortnight and I can then begin on my dirigible. The next step will be building and putting the dirigible into action. I've also been thinking about how to make semi-modern medicines. Medicine here is slightly better than the medieval medicines back home, but they can be improved upon. I've spoken with Haldon about it and he's curious as to what ideas I have._

 _Some other ideas I have are travelling to Valyria. At least once I've developed my Dirigible and some basic firearms and medicines as I don't want to contract greyscale when I make my way to Valyria. I know there'd be some treasures there, because Euron Greyjoy is said to possess a suit of Valyrian steel armour in the books and a dragon's egg, so it might be worth a look._

 _Speaking of Euron Greyjoy, I'll need to get rid of him when he shows up and I know of some theories about him such as him dabbling in black magic and all that, so he'll need to be taken care of as soon as possible._

 _It's getting late. Need to sleep soon. Will write more later._

…

"So, this mould… it can cure lethal illnesses?" Haldon asked as he looked at the blue-green powder. He didn't see how a mould grown on bread could cure disease, but given the inventions his pupil had come up with, he was hard pressed to not believe.

"Yep, penicillin is a wonder drug, but we have to make sure that any diseases don't build up any resistance to it," replied Aegon as he scraped some more of the mould off the bread into a bowl.

"Pen-ee-sill-in?" Haldon said trying to say the word his student had said.

"Penicillin," Aegon repeated the word. "Might as well give it a name," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"A strange name, but it rolls off the tongue smoothly," Haldon said nodding his head. "How fares your other projects?" he asked looking over at another bench at what he thought was a crossbow of some kind just without a lathe or bowstring.

"I've made some progress with the blackpowder and the first firearm," replied Aegon as he put the bowl of Penicillin down and walked over to the workbench. "I just need the help of a smith to get the casing and primer of the ammunition right," he said half frustrated.

"Casing? Primer?" Haldon repeated the strange words.

"This firearm can utilise cased ammunition that can fire multiple times before reloading," Aegon explained. He then launched into an explanation of how firearms and black powder worked. Haldon listened intently his mind buzzing with questions and he asked many questions which Aegon answered as best he could. When Aegon finished explaining, Haldon had said, "Perhaps the smiths of Qhohor can be of some assistance? They are among the best smiths in the world," he said.

"yes and a few of them can even reshape Valyrian steel if I heard right," replied Aegon.

"Well, only a few of them can," Haldon said. "But why would you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Some more ideas running through my head," Aegon replied with a smile. "One of which involves travelling to Valyria," he said.

"Valyria!? You would travel to the Smoking Sea?!" Haldon exclaimed in shock.

"I know it's risky," Aegon said calmly. "But there are some treasures there that I think I can make use of," he explained.

"But haven't you heard of the tales of the demons and stone-men that haunt those ruins?" Haldon spluttered. "What if you were to die there?!" he asked.

"I don't plan on going there right away," Aegon replied calmly. "Once my dirigible is built and I've developed some good penicillin and some basic firearms, then I'll travel to Valyria to find what treasures I can," he said.

"We'll talk more of this later, young man," Haldon said sternly.

"I'm sure we will," replied Aegon calmly.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _Haldon has spoken with Jon and Illyrio about my plans to travel to Valyria and both were quite astonished at hearing such a plan and Jon even threatened to spank me. Like he could, otherwise I'd break his arm and I know a few ways how to quite easily. So it's been a fortnight and the materials needed to build the dirigible have arrived and so have the workers, or rather, slaves. Ticks me off that I must use slaves to build my dirigible, but I can't worry about ending slavery right now. I'll save that for when I meet Khaleesi._

 _The progress is starting slow, but I've been among the slaves and explained to them patiently how to build the dirigible and Illyrio asked me why I walked among the slaves and talked to them. I had told Illyrio that a worker who knows what they're doing is far better than a worker who doesn't._

 _The slaves are working hard and I'm making sure they get treated fairly, something that annoys the overseers, but since I'm the one in control of the money, they can't do shit or they have their pay docked, but I've won some friends among the slaves. I reckon that the overseers will probably send some of their own boys to show me how things are run around here, but I'll just send them a message back to do things my way, or else they'll be out of a job and buried six feet under._

…

"Curse that whelp!" one Pentosi overseer cursed as he gulped his cup of wine before slamming the cup down on the bench. "Thinking he can tell us how to do our jobs!" he spat and his fellows agreed with him with mutters of assent and agreement.

"You should be careful how you talk, Lars," one of the other overseers warned. "That whelp died and was resurrected by fire!" the man said fearfully.

Lars sneered and said "Don't tell me you believe those stories! It's all made-up!" he declared.

"Then what are we to do?" one of the other overseers asked.

"I've sent a few boys to corner the whelp and teach him a lesson!" Lars grinned showing two rows of browned dirty teeth. "Then he'll know how we do things around here!" he boasted.

The door swung open and tossed into the room were some rough looking sellswords, all of them sporting bruises, bloodied broken noses and one of them even had a broken arm. Lars and his fellows all stared dumbfounded as striding through the doorway was the whelp along with Ser Jon Connington and another knight.

"So, you all thought to send a few sellswords after to teach me how things were run around here? Does that sound about right?" asked the whelp with a dangerous smile his hands behind his back.

Lars and his friends trembled at how their plan to rough the whelp up had gone badly awry.

"It wasn't too hard to know that it was you lot that sent these poor excuses for mercenaries after since I've been telling you all how to treat your workers better," the whelp commented as he stepped into the room. "I'm sure you can all agree that a good worker is a happy worker, not someone who is beaten within an inch of their lives for not doing the work well enough," he said.

"I'm willing to let this pass, so long as you all remember to not do this again," the whelp then said. Lars breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, and don't even think of tampering with my machines or skimming off the top, because I'll know and I won't be as lenient the second time around," he warned.

The whelp then smiled. "Have a good night, gentlemen. I'll see you all in the morning." With an airy wave, the whelp and his knights left.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _Turns out I was right. The overseers sent some Braavosi sellswords to corner me and rough me up for telling them how to do their jobs. Basic training was very thorough and even though I was physically younger than the sellswords, I handled them well enough. Ser Jon and Ser Rolly Duckfield/Duck were astounded that a boy of thirteen could beat the shit out of some swaggering sellswords, all of whom were all seasoned killers. But given that in my previous life I was an Army Ranger for several years, I had more than enough training and skill to handle a bunch of drunken Braavosi mercs._

 _After dumping the mercs in the tavern where the overseers were drinking and letting them off with a warning, it's safe to assume that they won't try something like that again. But, I'll be keeping an eye on my dirigible in case they try to tamper or sabotage with it. I'll need to keep the schematics locked up tight or have them with me at all times in case they get any ideas about stealing the schematics and selling them. Already people are talking about the "flying machine". Will have to find a way to keep the rumour mill quiet about the dirigible. I don't doubt that most of Westeros will think a flying machine as the words of drunks and I'm counting on that arrogant disbelief to keep nosey people like the Lannisters away, but there'll be some who won't be able to resist the idea of having a flying ship added to their army._

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's taken about three months to build, but the dirigible is finally finished. There were some hiccups here and there from the overseers like I thought, but those problems were dealt with soon enough. The unveiling ceremony is a great fanfare with many of the Pentosi nobility eager to see the "flying machine". I asked Illyrio to keep it all under wraps until it was time. Illyrio agreed to keep it quiet._

 _The specs of the dirigible? The body of the dirigible is big enough to accommodate the engine which drives the propellers with enough room for storage units and crew quarters as well as some basic black powder cannons, nine for both portside and starboard. The deck can hold about fifteen or so people on it including the pilot and crew. The balloon is filled with hydrogen gas and let me tell you, it was bloody hard to get a hold of hydrogen gas in this world. I thought that I could use hot air, as it would initially be easier but in the long run it would be expensive to buy fuel for the burners, so I ended up using hydrogen gas created from dissolving limestone and other solids in acid and capturing the gas into crude but effective gas tanks to fill the balloon which was made from boiled tanned animal intestines._

 _Then I added some other features, the engine runs on kerosene. I can tell you I was surprised to see kerosene in this world, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The engine which took a month to design, cast and build was a handful, but it was a good thing I took a mechanical engineering course in the Army, so with the help of some smiths, I was able to build the engine and the part. Of course, getting spark plugs in this world was trouble so I had to do some real digging around for things like copper among other things to build a generator to create the spark needed for ignition to make the fuel ignite. And going from there, I managed to install some crude gas jets for short bursts of speed. I also added some sails on the sides for quieter speed for when the engine will make too much noise._

 _It's all a bit technical I don't really want to get into it right now, so I'll spare you and myself the agony of going into the details and just say that I finally built a flying machine and leave it that._

 _Tomorrow will be the unveiling ceremony and Illyrio has told me that nearly all the Pentosi nobility will be here to see the flying machine, so I'll need to get a good night's rest and maybe prepare a speech. Or maybe I wont and just let Illyrio do the talking._

…

Aegon sat at the large table with Jon and Illyrio sitting either side of him and looked at the sea of Magisters and merchants who had come to see the wonderous first ever flying machine.

Illyrio stood from his chair and got everyone's attention. "My friends and fellow citizens of Pentos!" the portly magister called out and everyone quietened down to listen.

"A few months you would have no doubt heard of a wonderous machine being built here in our fair city and many of you aired your disbelief in the idea," Illyrio began. "I could scarce believe it myself when the idea was presented to me!" he added.

"But what we have heard is all true. Today, we witness the first ever flying machine!" Illyrio declared.

"And with us here, is the young mastermind who designed the flying machine. He is a young boy who I have come to care for and love fondly," Illyrio then said laying a hand on Aegon's shoulder. "So I shall let the architect take the stage," he added as he took his seat and Aegon stood from his chair.

Clearing his voice, Aegon spoke in clear loud tones, "Good Magisters and citizenry of Pentos, I know you're all eager to see this flying machine and whilst I could drone on about how the idea came to me in some drunken dream." The Magisters all chuckled at the jape and Aegon continued, "I shan't do such a thing and without further introduction, I present to you, the first ever dirigible!" Aegon then turned slightly to look out across the city and the nobility looked to see floating into view some kind of flying contraption.

There was a large floating sack almost as big as three elephants put together and hanging below by some ropes and chains was what some thought a ship without any masts. On the back of the ship was some twin bladed windmill spinning steadily. The machine floated over towards the courtyard and some men threw some ropes over the sides before sliding down the ropes and once on the ground they began to pull the flying machine down towards them. Soon the dirigible was almost touching the ground and a rope ladder was hung from the side.

The magisters were all stunned and the Halfmaester began to take some of the magisters aboard the dirigible to explain to them on a level they could understand the specs and functions of the dirigible. Aegon sat at his chair and stifled an amused smile at seeing all the looks of childlike wonder on everyone's face as though they had seen something magical. Some of the magisters had come up to him to ask him if he would allow them to build dirigibles of their own. Aegon's refusal was courteous but there were some disappointed or disgruntled looks on some of the magisters. Then some merchants had asked Aegon if he would allow them to use his dirigible to transport goods to the other Free Cities. Aegon acquiesced to the offers and with Illyrio's help, some deals were made to begin the first flight of the dirigible in transporting goods.

A few hours later when the magisters had all gone home, Illyrio took Aegon aside and said to him "I honestly thought that it couldn't be done!" he said in hushed awestruck tones. "You built a flying machine! Can you imagine what such a thing could provide?" he asked.

"I certainly can, Illyrio," replied Aegon with a grin. "And I'm betting that it can be used effectively in battle," he said cunningly.

"I don't doubt it, my boy," Illyrio agreed. "Having a flying machine would give you an edge for when you take back the Iron Throne," he added thoughtfully.

Illyrio then looked at Aegon for a moment and said, "My boy, I think it's time for your gifts," he said sombrely.

Illyrio then took Aegon into the house with Jon following them. Leading Aegon and Jon into his solar, Illyrio then ordered his servants to fetch "the chest". After a few moments, the servants returned carrying a large wooden chest.

"I was saving this for nine and tenth nameday, but given what you have achieved, I think it's time you received it," Illyrio said seriously.

Urging Aegon to open the chest, Illyrio watched with bated breathe as Aegon opened the lid and pulled out from the depths of the chest a sword.

Aegon's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the sword and the blade which was Valyrian steel. "Is this…" he began to say when Illyrio cut him off.

"Yes. It is the sword Blackfyre. The sword of your house."

Aegon then pulled the sword free from its scabbard and the dark and smoky blade of Valyrian steel gleamed in the candlelight as if drinking it.

"I was waiting for when you were old enough to give you this," Illyrio said catching Aegon's attention again. "It was stolen and sold for a pittance, but with the help of some friends, it was recovered and awaiting the day when one who was worthy of it to wield it," he explained.

"And given the past few months since your death and resurrection I believe that you are more than worthy of the sword of your ancestor," Illyrio said with some quiet almost fatherly pride in his voice.

"Does this mean we'll make our claim to the Iron Throne and challenge the Usurper?" asked Ser Jon.

"We're not ready," Aegon said suddenly.

"But we have your dirigible," Ser Jon reminded Aegon.

"It's far from unbeatable, Jon. Remember the Dance of Dragons?" said Aegon.

"Aye, both the Greens and the Blacks had dragons, changing the rules of warfare," Ser Jon said nodding his head as he remembered what he had read of the turbulent time of Westeros where the eldest child Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, the Realm's Delight, and her paternal half-brother, Aegon II Targaryen fought a bloody war over the Iron Throne which had led to the deaths of House Targaryen's dragons and was, in many ways, the first sign of the Targaryens' downfall.

"Exactly! If we were to issue a challenge to the Usurper and bring my dirigible and any others we make into battle against the Usurper and his bannermen, they could develop something similar and fight us on even footing," Aegon said.

"But you keep the schematics to your dirigible and the other weapons you've invented with you at all times or locked up," Jon pointed out.

"Even so, the Usurper could capture a dirigible and have his maesters learn the secrets of one and build his own," Aegon countered. "Besides, now is not the right time to issue a challenge to the Usurper," he said thoughtfully.

"But if word of this gets out about your flying machine, what will the Usurper do?" Jon argued.

"If I'm correct, Robert Baratheon has little interest in things unless they involve drinking, feasting, hunting, whoring or my family," Aegon replied. "Since I've been kept secret from the world, Robert's focus will be on my aunt and uncle, Daenerys and Viserys, he won't be looking for me," he explained. "And if he were to be told of a flying machine, he'd simply dismiss the idea as nonsense until he actually sees it for himself which we won't do. At least, not until the time is right," he added.

"So we wait?" Jon said disappointed.

"We need to build up a power base and if we go to war, we need three things. Coin, coin and even more coin," said Aegon.

Jon nodded seeing the wisdom in the boy's words.

"A wise and prudent thing to point ojut," Illyrio said in approval. "With our new flying machine and some of the deals we've made, we'll be able to build our funds and perhaps build more of these flying machines and hire an army," he added.

"Who would we hire? There's no shortage of sellsword companies in Essos," Jon said.

"First one is the Golden Company," said Aegon calmly. "They've never broken a contract, but then, they don't fight battles they can't win," he added grimly.

"But e have the flying machine, as I've said," Jon said. "If Harry Strickland sees what it can do and what advantage it gives us, then he'll be begging to take a contract with us! All the sellsword companies will begging to take up with us!" he declared.

"First we need gold to buy and company of sellswords," Aegon said. "And we need to test the dirigible's capabilities in battle against a suitable enemy," he added.

"What enemy would you suggest?" Jon asked.

"How do you feel about fighting a small Khalasar of Dothraki horselords?" Aegon's grin was wide.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There it is, the first chapter done and dusted! I admit it's a little rough around the edges, but it was the best I could do and it's fairly long for the first chapter which I'm very pleased with. Hopefully the subsequent chapters will be of equal length or maybe a little shorter. I will say right now this story was inspired by An American In Westeros, but with some differences. In the filters I didn't want to use an OC character filter, so I decided to use Aegon Targaryen as the main character but in a way that he was someone who died in our world and was reborn/resurrected/reincarnated as Aegon Targaryen since for some reason, the TV show cut Aegon/Young Griff out completely for some reason. And this story may possibly be a Self-Insert, but at the same time it's not since some Self-Insert stories are just not that great or just OP the Self-Insert into some unbeatable almost Super-Saiyan like warlord and I'd like to avoid that if I can and if that is possible at all.**

 **Pairing wise, I am aiming for Daenerys or possibly Margaery, but I have set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of potential romance options which include some characters from the books and the Telltale game as well as a couple of OCs I've created, so feel free to vote on who you want to be the top girl.**

 **The idea of the dirigible came to me and was partially inspired by the hot air balloons in An American in Westeros, but I thought that hot air balloons don't have much in the way of combat/warfare capabilities, so I chose the idea of a dirigible based on a couple of movies that had them in a medieval setting.**

 **And if you're at all wondering, Aegon will be getting a dragon of his own. Perhaps if/when he travels to Valyria, he finds a dragon's egg in the ruins, and as to how he'll hatch it, a little hint, the words of House Targaryen will be a hint.**

 **As the story is set a few years before the event of Game of Thrones, Aegon will be faffing around Essos and maybe Westeros a little building up his power base until such time he is ready to make his claim because he's laid out his options and choices and weighed the pros and cons of each house and faction and he's ultimately decided that because of his foreknowledge of Game of Thrones and how everything hits the fan, he's the only one who can bring some order to the realm, not because it's his birthright, but because he's the only one capable of doing it.**

 **Anyways, I've talked enough so I'll just leave this here and wait for you all to review it and tell me what you thought of it. And be warned, if you have nothing nice to say or you're just abusive, I will take action to remove your reviews and/or block you, but I'm hopeful it won't come to that.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Fire: The Reborn Dragon

Chapter 2.

…

 _Dear Journal as I refuse to call you diary,_

 _I have the sword Blackfyre. It was just as I thought. The chest Illyrio gave Aegon/Young Griff in the books did have Blackfyre. While this is a good thing, the theory of whether I am a Targaryen or a Blackfyre comes to mind. I thought about asking Illyrio if I was indeed a Blackfyre, but I wasn't sure how to approach the matter. Ultimately, I decided who cares if I'm a Blackfyre or a Targaryen? I suppose in the long run it doesn't matter if I am either the Red or the Black._

 _But I digress._

 _So far, the Dirigible is holding up well. Some hiccups here and there with the engine, but I've been able to fix what I could. Again, I'm glad I took the Mechanical Engineering course in the Army, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fix the engine and for that matter, the Dirigible wouldn't have been built._

 _My other projects are coming along nicely. After a while, I found the right mix of coal, saltpetre and sulphur to create black-powder for the cannons of the dirigible and the first ever gun of Essos and Westeros is being put through testing phases. My penicillin growing crop is progressing well and with Haldon's help, I'm close to developing penicillin in pill form to create the first antibiotics this world has ever seen. And the first ever dirigible flight to deliver a cargo full of goods has gone well and we've made the first steps to building some funding. I went along on the voyage to make sure the dirigible was flying smoothly, despite Ser Jon and Illyrio's protests saying that it was too dangerous._

 _It was almost amusing watching everyone deal with air sickness for the first time. Will have to come up with medicine to combat air sickness. Another little project to do. The voyage was from Pentos to Volantis and with the engine propelling the dirigible we made the journey in five days, when by horse or boat it would take close to a month. The Volantenes had been warned ahead of my dirigible, and while they scoffed at the idea of a flying machine, it was worth it to see the looks on their faces. It was even more hilarious to see their faces when they learned that a boy had come up with the idea. The leaders of Volantis spoke with me at length on the dirigible and if I would be willing to sell the schematics to them. I respectfully refused, although the amount of gold they were offering was tempting. Afterwards, I was careful of my food and drink, in case they tried to poison me and take the dirigible for themselves. Like they'd even know how to operate it._

 _I also did some asking around and learnt that my 'uncle' and 'aunt', Viserys and Khaleesi are currently in Lorath in some magister's house as guests. But considering Viserys's unstable temperament, I don't think they'll be there for long. Might have to keep an eye them and see if it's possible to meet them, or at least meet with Khaleesi and perhaps get her away from Viserys._

 _In other news, Ser Jon has told me of a Dothraki khalasar that we could test the Dirigible's combat capabilities on and as luck would have it, the Khal possesses a Valyrian arahk (that's the big sickle-like swords Dothraki and Daario use to fight with). Talk about serendipity. If all goes well, I could have the arahk reshaped into a longsword. I know I already have Blackfyre, but if/when I go to Westeros to do some reconnaissance, I can't exactly walk around with Blackfyre on my hip and having another Valyrian weapon would be useful, against both the living and the dead._

 _We're going to attack the Khalasar a few days from now. They're about a day's ride, but with the dirigible, we'll meet them within hours._

 _Will write more when I get a chance to._

 _Martin Volkov/Aegon Targaryen._

…

Khal Caggo rode with his Blood riders beside him. They'd had a good week of raiding so far. They had razed a fishing village to the ground and claimed a good number of slaves to sell and other valuables. After slaking his manhood on some of the fisherwomen last night and this morning, Khal Caggo was in good spirits and they were about a day's ride from Pentos where the soft Magisters would present them their tribute to leave them alone. Caggo almost considered taking the tribute and raiding Pentos anyway. But Caggo was smart, not stupid. If his Khalasar razed Pentos to the ground, the other Free Cities would hire multiple sellsword companies to wipe his Khalasar out.

So Caggo contented himself to take the tribute and continuing raiding villages and settlements. Perhaps it was time to head to Vaes Dothrak? As Caggo ruminated on this, one of his Bloodriders saw something in the sky and spoke _"What manner of creature is that?"_ the Bloodrider asked in his harsh guttural tongue.

Caggo looked up at the sky and his dark eyes widened as he saw what he thought was some kind of sailing ship floating in the sky high above the Khalasar. And hovering just above the ship was a large giant bladder and Caggo could see some ropes attaching the giant bladder to the ship.

As the floating ship neared the Khalasar, Caggo could spy some men manning it and they appeared to be armed. Caggo sneered. This would not stop his Khalasar from reaching Pentos. Shouting a command in Dothrak, Caggo's archers nocked arrows to their compound bows and aimed at the floating ship. With another command, the arrows were drawn back to their limits and with another command, they were released. Sadly, the arrows fell short of their target before falling back to earth. Caggo roared out more orders and his archers in vain tried to shoot the floating ship.

Then dropping from the floating ship were strange candles. One of the Dothraki Screamers dismounted and picked up the candle to see that the wick was fizzing, hissing and sparking loudly. The bright light dazzled the warrior's eyes until it reached into the candle.

 **BOOM!**

Large explosions rang out as the candles that had been dropped to the ground exploded among the khalasar, sending both men and horses flying into broken torn apart pieces. The Khalasar was thrown into disarray and the horses panicked and threw their riders off, fleeing and galloping about, whinnying and neighing in fear.

Caggo roared his displeasure as his mighty Khalasar was being torn apart and he drew his arahk, made of Valyrian steel and roared out for his remaining warriors to bring down the floating ship. The ship slowly descended to the ground and the men aboard aimed what appeared to be long staffs and flashes of fire and roars of thunder rang out and Dothraki screamers fell off their horses wounded or dead by whatever had hit them. Caggo's Bloodriders yelled out their war-cries and they surged forward towards the flying ship only to be cut down. Caggo roared his defiance and urged his stallion into a gallop charging towards the flying as it slowly settled near the ground. Then dropping down from the ship was a young boy, barely into his teens with hair dyed blue, much in the way those of Tyrosh would. Caggo snarled and spurred his horse harder, preparing to swing his arahk to cut the boy's head off. The boy then pulled something the Khal did not recognise and raised it towards Caggo's horse.

 **BANG!**

Caggo's steed gave a scream and fell to the ground causing Caggo to be thrown off. Caggo gave grunts of pain as he hit the ground. After a moment, Caggo got to his feet and saw that the blue-haired boy was standing over him with a smile on his lips. Caggo snarled in anger; he was a mighty Khal! He was not afraid of anything! With a strangled scream of rage, Caggo leapt to his feet and swung his arahk intent on cutting this boy down to then proceed with the rest of the men that had attacked and decimated his Khalasar. But the boy drew from his back a sword and stabbed it into Caggo's chest. Caggo gave a choked cough as the blade that he saw was Valyrian steel pierced his bare chest and felt it exit out his back. The boy then pulled his sword free, the blade stained with blood and with one easy swing, he lopped off Caggo's head.

The rest of Caggo's Khalasar had fled and their captured slaves had fled as well, no doubt to go back to where it was they came from.

The blue haired boy simply picked up Caggo's Valyrian Arahk and a taller man walked up to him and he asked, "Is that it?"

The blue haired boy nodded before replying. "Yeah. Time to collect our reward, wouldn't you say?" the boy smiled widely, and the older man nodded in agreement as they climbed back aboard the floating ship. The floating ship then slowly ascended into the sky before slowly turning on the spot and flew back towards Pentos.

…

 _Dear Journal (Still not calling you diary!),_

 _Things went well, all things considered. For a moment I thought the Dothraki archers might shoot the ship down, but thankfully their bows didn't have the range to hit the ship, or the balloon for that matter. The remaining Dothraki have fled back into the Grass Sea and while it would've been nice if the slaves had come to the city, they likely would've just been enslaved by the magisters. I know that Pentos doesn't officially have slaves, but the 'servants' are slaves in all but name._

 _The Magisters of Pentos were very grateful that I had eliminated the Dothraki Khalasar heading for their city and promptly paid me a huge chest of gold and some even offered their daughters in marriage. I took the gold, but I turned down the offers of marriage. Can't marry anyone just yet. And I can't exactly risk having a bastard through a mistress. Not that I'm gay mind you, I like women and I like having sex with women just as much as straight red-blooded guy out there, but I can't risk having a child out of wedlock. Even then, I'm not sure how I'd be as a father or husband._

 _But, anyway, the Magisters were grateful I got rid of the Khalasar heading for them and I even got the Valyrian Arahk from the Khal's body on top of that._

 _Ser Jon asked why I took the Valyrian Arahk when I already have Blackfyre and I told him that having two Valyrian weapons is better than having and I reminded him that my ancestors, Aegon and Visenya had a Valyrian weapon each, Blackfyre and Dark Sister. The location of Dark Sister is unknown to me at this time, so having the Valyrian Arahk reshaped into a longsword would be useful. At least, that's how I see it. But regardless, I have two Valyrian weapons now and a big chest of gold._

 _Illyrio's told me that the other Free Cities are asking for my services and wish to see the dirigible now that news has spread of its capabilities in battle. This could be good. Or very bad. The good part is that I'll have steady work from the Free Cities asking me to transport goods for them or get rid of Dothraki khalasars that come near their cities. The bad part is that they'll want a dirigible of their own and I'll need to watch my back and my food in case any of the Free Cities send someone to relieve me of the dirigible and its schematics. I've spoken to Ser Jon about this and he agrees that it would be best to keep a watchful eye out in case anyone tries that._

 _So far, news of my dirigible hasn't reach Westeros yet, but I know it will eventually. I'm hopeful that his Grace, Robert, will just dismiss it as the Free Cities fighting each other and go back to fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is that the other way around? Others in Westeros will take an interest in a flying ship. One that comes to mind is Littlefinger. I trust the prick about as far as I can throw him, and I know that all he does is turn people against each other for his own ends. And as I've said before, I know I'll need to get rid of him at some point. Discreetly, of course and replaced with someone more reliable and trustworthy. Others that need to be removed are Grand Maester Pycelle as he's little more than a Lannister pawn who'd betray anyone to Queen Resting-Bitch-Face (my name for Cersei Lannister) just as he betrayed Ned to her when he asked about the book._

 _Speaking of Ned, I'll need to try arrange a meeting with him at some point and at least try to make friends with the man. He's honourable to a fault, but that's his ultimate downfall sadly and I know that he's been protecting Jon Snow, the other Aegon Targaryen, since the Rebellion, so I'm hopeful that he'd be willing to hear me out. Jon Snow… well, I know at this stage he'll probably want to join the Night's Watch and I may let him for a couple of reasons. One: he'll see the true danger in the North, two: he'll get his hands on Longclaw and later on learn firsthand that Valyrian steel can kill White walkers and wights. These are just a couple of reasons to let him go join the Night's Watch, but while I don't have any children just yet, Jon would technically be next in line for the throne should something happen to me as he isn't actually a bastard, but Rhaegar and Lyanna's legitimate son, so he'd be the next best option to rule apart from Khaleesi._

 _Getting tired now. Will have to write more tomorrow or whenever._

 _Martin/Aegon._

…

Aegon stood in the sparring ring with Ser Jon facing him. Both were armed with blunted practice swords. Aegon was currently shirtless and Ser Jon was wearing a leather jerkin.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear some padding?" Jon asked the boy who shook his head in response and said, "I'll be fine."

Ser Jon nodded and said, "Alright, you asked for it," he stated as he moved towards the boy who held his sword in a ready stance. The former lord of Griffin's Roost swung his practice sword at Aegon. Aegon simply ducked under the swing and thrust his weapon at Jon's chest. Jon gave a grunt as he felt the blunt tip of Aegon's sparring sword hit his chest and he stumbled back and held his own in a ready stance. Aegon twirled his sword in a lazy circle and Ser Jon made an overhead swing which Aegon parried and feinted to the side before swinging his sword at Ser Jon's head, stopping short an inch away. Ser Jon looked at his pupil in surprise and Aegon smiled in response. Moving away Aegon held his sword loosely and Ser Jon readied himself for whatever attack the boy was about to make next.

Aegon simply stood and watched Ser Jon. Jon stared back waiting for the boy to attack first. Then Aegon struck, he charged towards Ser Jon who thrust his sword out like a pike. Aegon spun to the side and kicked Ser Jon's legs out from under him. Jon fell to the floor with a crash, his chest and pride bruised. Aegon stood over him and asked, "Do you wish to continue, Ser Jon?"

Ser Jon then lunged like a viper and grabbed Aegon's wrist and pulled him down to the floor. Aegon quickly freed himself from Ser Jon's grip by grabbing and twisting the hand that grabbed his wrist and wrenched it free. Ser Jon gave a growl of pain as his hand and wrist were put into a strange position. Forcing Ser Jon to his feet, Aegon swung the old knight around before releasing and Ser Jon went stumbling out of the sparring ring before crashing to the ground.

"Seven hells…"

Aegon walked over to Ser Jon and asked him "Are you alright, Ser Jon?"

Jon stood back on his feet, holding his sore wrist before replying, "I'm fine, lad," he said. "How did you do that, anyway?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Aegon said.

"Perhaps the Warrior taught it to you when you lay dead," Ser Jon mused.

"You could say that," Aegon said dryly.

"Could you teach me it? Seems pretty useful," Ser Jon said. Aegon acquiesced and after half an hour, Ser Jon had learnt the basics of the move as well as a few others.

The rest of the day was spent with Aegon in his room drawing up schematics or speaking with the Halfmaester.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _I've been hit with another idea. It's more or less to do with the Valyrian Arahk I took from the Khal I killed. I've noted it's very tedious and tiring to hammer hot metal with your hands and I thought why not create a pneumatic hammer or otherwise called a drop hammer? It'd be much easier than using your own strength and a hammer to bash metal on an anvil. I know back home, modern drop hammers use compressed air to make the hammer strikes, but considering where I am, it might be better to build a steam engine or have the machine powered by a water wheel._

 _I spoke with Haldon on the matter and he was interested by the concept. I explained the idea to him and I even drew up some blue prints for the drop hammer to better show Halfmaester. Haldon was quite surprised and had some questions about the machine. After explaining it to him, Haldon said he would bring the idea to Illyrio and see if we could get some funding and materials for the machine._

 _Once the machine is built, I'll present to the smiths of Qohor, or at least one who can reshape Valyrian steel. I'm hopeful that such a device can act as payment for the service I require._

 _Will write more later._

 _Martin/Aegon._

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _Illyrio was intrigued by the concept of the drop hammer and said he would fund the idea and within a couple of months, the first drop hammer was built. When Illyrio asked what I intended to do with the machine, I had replied that the machine would act as payment to the smiths of Qohor, or one who could reshape Valyrian steel. Illyrio said it made sense that such a machine would be a perfect gift to the people of Qohor and he's sent word to a smith he knows who can reshape Valyrian steel._

 _More on the drop hammer. The first one is a steam powered device and the second one is powered by a water wheel, so depending on where this smith's workshop is located, I can either give him the steam powered drop hammer, or if he's close to a running river, I'll give him the water wheel powered one._

 _Admittedly the strikes aren't as fast as a compressed air drop hammer, but it'll save time and energy instead of having to smack steel with your own hand and hammer which I imagine can get very tiring._

 _We should expect a reply for the smiths of Qohor soon and once we've received word, we can travel there and give them the drop hammer. I'll need to draw some diagrams of what I want the Arahk reshaped into. I've got a few designs in mind, but I'll need to be mindful since reshaping metal does make it lose some of its mass._

…

 _Qohor._

Aegon and Ser Jon and Illyrio stood at the front of the smith's shop. It was a well furnished and stocked shop and it was here Illyrio said that the smith who ran it was one of the few smiths in the world who could reshape Valyrian steel.

A serving girl ushered them inside where they were shown to an office where a man with medium skin and wearing fine clothing greeted them.

"Greetings, Illyrio Mopatis," the man said to the Pentosi. "How have you been of late?" he asked.

"I've been keeping well, Einar Hattori," replied Illyrio. "I'm glad you have welcomed us to your workshop, I know that you are a busy man," he said.

"Bah! When I read your letter and heard the wonders of this flying machine, I cleared my schedule as much as it would allow," the Qohorian snorted. "I understand from your letter that you have a weapon of Valyrian steel you wish me to reshape for you," he said rather than asked.

"We do," said Illyrio. "You've obviously heard of the destruction of a Dothraki Khalasar and the weapon we took from the Khal who led it," he added.

"I have heard of the devastation done towards Khal Caggo's Khalasar," replied Einar nodding his head. "I thought the rumours of a Valyrian Arahk were just legend at best," he said carelessly.

"Well, they were quite true," Illyrio said cunningly. "Young Griff killed the Khal and took the Arahk from his dead hands," he stated proudly, laying a fat jewelled hand on the boy's shoulder smiling proudly.

"Ah, so you were the mighty warrior who cut down a Dothraki Khal," Einar said looking at the boy. "Tell me truthfully, boy, how was it that a boy of three and ten years managed to kill a Dothraki Khal well versed at killing and armed with a Valyrian Arahk?" he asked.

The boy smiled and said, "He came charging at me with his horse, so I killed his horse first then stuck my blade through his heart. Nothing glorious about it really," he said modestly.

Einar blinked before chuckling, "You're an honest one, Young Griff," he said with mirth. "Do you have the Arahk with you?" he then asked.

Ser Jon then took from his back the Valyrian Arahk wrapped in brown cloth. Einar unwrapped the cloth around the weapon and his eyes widened a fraction as he saw the familiar dark smoky metal of Valyrian steel with a thousand folds rippling along the surface of the metal.

"This is indeed Valyrian steel," Einar stated knowingly after appraising the weapon. "Very few smiths in all the world can reshape Valyrian steel weapons and it's a difficult process that consumes much time and money," he said.

"Ah, we have a way to compensate you for your time and effort, Einar," said Illyrio. "Young Griff has built a machine that can save you your strength from hammering at hot metal with your own bare hands," he added.

"A machine that can hammer metal for me?" Einar said disbelievingly. "I should like to see such a thing," he added.

The machine was then brought into the workshop where it was unveiled before Einar and the smiths and apprentices working within. Einar stared at the machine flabbergasted. He didn't quite know what he was looking at. Young Griff then spoke to everyone looking at the machine in a loud clear voice.

"What you see here is called a pneumatic hammer, or drop hammer if you wish to give it a simpler name," the boy said and he then began to explain how this machine was powered by hot steam, something that Einar found hard to believe. What good was steam? Young Griff then demonstrated how to make the machine come to life by lighting the fires within the machine and letting the machine boil the water inside and let it build up pressure within. Soon the small smoke stack at the top of the machine started billowing white steam and the device hummed and groaned into life.

The boy then demonstrated how to use the machine by taking a long piece of metal, placed it on the anvil where hanging above it was a block of solid metal. Young Griff then pressed a booted foot to a small pedal close to the machine's body and the heavy metal block above the anvil smacked down onto the metal on the anvil.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The familiar sound of metal smacking metal rang out into the workshop before Young Griff removed his foot from the pedal and the machine stopped striking. Einar stared at the machine impressed; his mind was whirring with thoughts of what he could do with such a machine in his shop. It would certainly save time and energy for himself and his workers if they had such a machine here. Young Griff then began to explain the functions of the drop hammer and how it worked and even how to repair and maintain it and he even explained how he had built one that could be powered by a water wheel using running water instead of a steam engine.

After the lengthy explanation, Einar gladly took the machine as payment to reshape the arahk and invited his guests to stay at his manse whilst he reshaped the arahk. Young Griff then presented a diagram of what he would like the arahk reshaped into. Einar said he would get to work on it immediately and made some orders for his workers to place their new machine somewhere in the workshop where it could be used by all.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _We stayed the night at Einar's home and the next morning, he came bearing the reshaped Arahk. The diagram I had given to Einar was a basic arming sword that in a way looks or will look similar to Widow's Wail, just without any Baratheon/Lannister sigils/designs on it. Einar gave the sword to me saying that the drop hammer was payment enough for the sword and I passed on some manuals on how to clean and repair the machine for the times it wasn't be used and I advised Einar that if anything happened to the machine that he couldn't fix to send a raven to me immediately._

 _Soon after, Ser Jon, Illyrio and I headed back to Pentos in the dirigible. I took the time to get used to the feel of my new secondary weapon. I know that Valyrian steel is much lighter and stronger than regular or castle forged steel, but damn did it feel good to swing around. Ser Jon reminded that we would still train with regular steel as it wouldn't be good to get complacent using Valyrian steel. I agreed readily enough with that sentiment so from now on, I'll be training with regular steel so I can get used to the weight of it._

 _As soon as we got back to Pentos, Illyrio received an urgent letter, likely from the Spider, that Robert's assassins were closing in on Khaleesi and Viserys and that Khaleesi and Viserys would be heading to Pentos for safety. Illyrio then told me it was perhaps time to meet my aunt and uncle. I'm kinda nervous to be honest. I know that Emilia Clarke who portrays Khaleesi in the show is a beautiful woman, but I'm wondering if seeing Khaleesi for the first time myself will be any different. Would she be just as beautiful? Or perhaps plainer? Can't think about that right now, so I told Illyrio that it would be good to see my aunt and uncle but I also said that no matter what 'Uncle Viserys' thinks, I am the first in line for succession, not him. Ser Jon was pleased by that and said that I was acting like a dragon already. Septa Lemore also advised me to be kind to Daenerys and to be her knight and I promised her I would._

 _Speaking of Septa Lemore, I'm aware of the theories that she may be Ashara Dayne, sister to Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning and looking closely at Septa Lemore, I can see that she does possess some of House Dayne features who are said to look similar to those of Valyrian descent, fair hair and purple/lilac/violet eyes. But that's for another time, Lemore will tell me who she really is in her own time, it's none of my business._

 _Illyrio told me that Viserys and Khaleesi would be arriving within a fortnight from now, so I've got time to prepare for their arrival._

 _Will write more later after I meet Viserys and Khaleesi._

 _Martin/Aegon._

…

Aegon stood beside Ser Jon and Duck and Septa Lemore at the entrance to Illyrio's manse. Aegon's hair had been trimmed back and he was dressed in fine but plain clothes and the collar chafed a little and he pulled at it almost gagging.

"Stay still, boy!" Ser Jon hissed. "You look like you're about to choke on your tongue!" he chided.

"Well, this collar is too tight, Ser!" Aegon complained. Ser Jon furrowed his brow and Aegon stopped pulling at the collar. Soon enough a carriage being pulled by horses came into view. Illyrio stepped into view and gave out greetings. Stepping out from the carriage was a tall thin man, a few years older than Aegon with a snide displeased expression on his face and behind him was a young maiden with silver-blonde hair and fair features and wide violet eyes. Aegon stared at the girl who stared back.

"She's beautiful," Aegon whispered to himself. Duck heard the boy and grinned, "Aye, she's a pretty one. Viserys would sell her sweet loins to any lord to get an army," he chuckled.

Aegon glared at Duck, "That won't happen! Not while I'm here!" he hissed.

"Quiet boy!" Ser Jon snapped and Aegon stayed quiet.

Viserys spoke some demanding words to Illyrio who simpered and Viserys then snapped some words to Daenerys who followed meekly.

"My Prince, may I present Ser Jon Connington and his retinue, Duck, Septa Lemore and Haldon the Halfmaester and lastly this is," Illyrio began to say when Aegon interrupted.

"Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and your nephew," Aegon said boldly.

Viserys did a double take before laughing derisively. "A joke of yours, Illyrio?" he laughed. "I do believe this brat said he was my brother's son," he said.

"No, my prince, it is quite true," said Illyrio. "Your nephew is here in front of you," he declared.

Viserys glared at Aegon who looked back at him coolly while Daenerys stared at Aegon in interest. "He has the right look for one of the blood, but my nephew was killed by the Usurper's dogs!" Viserys spat.

"The boy that was killed was a tanner's son," replied Aegon. "I was smuggled out of Kings Landing and raised here in Essos in secret. I am the heir to the Iron Throne," he said firmly.

"My father disowned yours!" Viserys snarled. "He named me heir to the Irone Throne! My throne!" he shrieked.

"And who would heed the words of a madman?" asked Aegon.

"He was your grandfather! His word was law!" Viserys spat.

Aegon smirked. "So, you admit that I am Rhaegar's son?" he said. Viserys spluttered his face going red from anger.

"In any case, the words of a madman need not be heeded," Aegon then said. "Rhaegar, my father, was first in line for succession, and as I am his only son, I am the one to inherit the Iron Throne. You would be the last choice I would have take the throne," he added.

"Have care how speak, boy! I am the Dragon!" Viserys gritted his teeth in anger while Daenerys looked frightened at how angry her brother was getting.

"You're not acting like one," replied Aegon. "You act more like a seething toothless worm and a bully," he said coldly.

Viserys's hand strayed to the curved dagger on his hip. "I would choose your next move very carefully, _uncle_ ," Aegon said in an icy voice and Ser Jon and Duck laid their hands on the pommels of their swords, ready to draw them at the command.

Seeing two knights beside Aegon, Viserys seethed before relenting and he stormed into the manse. Aegon stared after Viserys before looking at Daenerys who looked quite nervous and lost.

"Greetings, aunt Daenerys, it's a pleasure to meet you at long last," Aegon smiled at the silver haired girl who looked frightened. Aegon held out his hand, "It's alright, I won't hurt you," he said gently. Daenerys hesitantly took Aegon's hand and spoke.

"It is good to see my nephew is indeed alive. I thought for years you were dead by the Usurper's dogs," she said in a quiet meek voice.

"Well, I did die for a short time a little while ago, but I got better," Aegon jested and Daenerys gave a small smile. "Shall I show you to your chambers?" Aegon then asked and his aunt nodded in reply. Aegon then led Daenerys into the house speaking to her gently.

Ser Jon sighed in relief, "Don't know what got into the boy's head when he introduced himself like that," he muttered. "I have half a mind to spank him!" he added.

"Wouldn't do any good, Connington," replied Duck. "The boy's a dragon, he'd likely roast you," he japed. "And he's getting better than either of us with a sword," he added.

"He's still got a ways to go, Duckfield," Ser Jon argued. "The Usurper may think our prince dead, but they're still looking for Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys," he warned.

"The Spider is keeping us well informed of the Usurper's spies," Illyrio put in as they headed into the manse. "And with all the advancements Aegon has made these past few months, we'll soon be ready," he said confidently.

"But the question is, how soon?" said Ser Jon grimly.

…

"And this is your room," Aegon said to his aunt leading into a sizable room with a large bed against the wall, a table with chairs and a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"This is my room?" Daenerys asked in surprise as she looked around astonished.

"Yes, I just said that," Aegon grinned a boyish grin.

"I've never had a room this big before," Daenerys stated as she wandered around the room looking at everything in amazement.

"Well, it's yours," replied Aegon. "And my room is just down the hall from yours," he then said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he advised.

"Thank you, nephew," Daenerys said graciously.

"Call me Aegon," Aegon smiled.

"Then you may call me Dany if it pleases you," Daenerys replied with a smile of her own. "Viserys calls me by that name," she said quietly. A frown passed over Aegon's face before he asked.

"Dany, are you afraid?" he asked gently.

"Am I afraid of what?" Daenerys feigned confusion feeling nervous at this question.

"Of Viserys, are you afraid of him?" Aegon said to clarify.

Daenerys went very quiet at this and tried to stammer out a reply when Aegon cut her off. "It's alright if you are afraid of him, but I promise that I'll protect you should he try to hurt you," he said solemnly. Daenerys blinked before asking.

"Are you going to be my knight?"

Aegon smiled. "If you wish me to be, I will," he said kindly.

"Viserys… does frighten me," Daenerys said slowly. "He… hits me sometimes when he's angry," she added hesitantly as if afraid Viserys would appear any moment.

"Go on," Aegon urged gently.

"He… yells at everyone who doesn't do what he says and he…" Daenerys tried to say more but she couldn't find the words to express her fear. Aegon took her hands into his own and she shivered slightly at the feeling of the callouses on her nephew's palms and she looked into his eyes.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid any longer. I can protect you," Aegon promised.

"Do you swear it?" Daenerys asked as tears threatened to leak out of her violet eyes.

"I don't make oaths I don't intend to keep, Dany," Aegon whispered and Daenerys looked at him in confusion wondering what he meant by those words, but she saw the honest look in Aegon's purple eyes and she smiled in response before she suddenly hugged him. Aegon grunted in surprise but he hugged his aunt back, enjoying the closeness. After a moment, Dany pulled away and looked at Aegon smiling widely.

"Thank you, my brave knight," she said and Aegon smiled in response. Then a serving girl fetched them for the midday meal. Holding hands, Aegon and Daenerys went to the dining hall where Viserys sat in his seat glaring at them in anger. Dany trembled and gripped Aegon's tighter and Aegon gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smiled at her encouragingly and she relaxed.

Later at night, Dany lay in her large bed staring up at the ceiling as the winds blowed through the open balcony bringing in the scent of the sea. Viserys tried to remove Dany from Aegon's presence but Aegon refused to budge from her side telling his uncle that he was Dany's knight and that it was his duty to guard. Viserys raged and threatened to draw his dagger, but Aegon drew his sword, one of Valyrian steel and pressed the point at Viserys's throat so much that a small bead of blood stained the tip of the blade. Suitably cowed, Viserys slunk off, muttering something dark. Dany had warned Aegon that Viserys was likely going to hurt him for protecting her, but Aegon smiled that boyish smile of his and said to her that Viserys was a coward and a bully and wouldn't do anything he wasn't prepared for.

So afterwards when it came to sleep, Dany was walked back to her room by her nephew who said that if she needed anything at all, he was just down the hall from her and left for his own room. Dany lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling when she heard a rustling at her door. Looking over at the door, she could see shadows of something moving about. Dany's first thought was that it was the servants doing their nightly duties, but why were they lingering at her door. A slight hint of panic creeped up her spine; was it the knives of the Usurper here to slit her throat? Or was it Viserys come to exact punishment on her for spending some much time with Aegon?

Fear churned in Dany's stomach as she lay there frightened. A faint scratching at the door was heard and she hid beneath the sheets of the bed, hoping that whomever it was would go away and leave her alone.

The lock of the door clicked and the door slowly swung inwards to reveal a tall shadowy shape. Letting her fear get the better of her, Dany gave a wail of fear and the shadowy shape fled from the doorway, footsteps thudding down the hallway.

Then entering the room with sword in hand was Aegon, his eyes darting to and fro alert. "Are you alright, Dany? Speak!" he urged.

"There… was someone entering my room," Dany whispered, her eyes leaking fat tears.

Aegon pursed his lips together and replied "I heard someone creeping around," he remarked. "Are you alright now? Do you want me to stay with you?" he offered.

"I… I…" Dany tried to say. Aegon took her hand and led her down the hallway to his room where he closed the door behind them and locked it and then placed a high-backed chair under the doorknob.

Dany then looked around at Aegon's room. Drawings were everywhere as well as objects of strange devices that Dany didn't recognise.

"Sorry about the mess," Aegon said apologetically. "I don't trust the servants to come in here and tidy, lest they try to steal some of my notes and my journal," he explained.

"Your journal?" asked Dany.

"Yes, I like to document my thoughts and experiences," replied Aegon. "It helps me think," he said simply.

"What do you write about in your journal?" Dany then asked as Aegon led her over to the bed where she sat down on the edge.

"Well, some things that I've built such as my dirigible," said Aegon.

"Dirigible? What is that?" asked Dany.

"It's a flying ship," Aegon said.

"A flying ship? A ship that flies through the air like a dragon?" Dany asked in amazement.

"Well, yes, but not as fast as a dragon I dare say," replied Aegon.

"Would you show me your dirigible?" Dany asked sweetly.

"On the morrow, I'll show you," said Aegon kindly. "It's late, you'd best get some sleep," he suggested.

"I'm too scared to sleep," Dany confessed. "What if… whomever it was comes back?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'm right here to make sure that no-one will harm you," Aegon promised. Dany then swung her legs up onto the bed with Aegon seated beside the bed.

"Do you want to sleep yet?" Aegon asked Dany who shook her head. "Well, how about I tell you a story?" he suggested.

"A story?" Dany said sceptically her brows knitting together.

"Yes. A story to help you sleep," replied Aegon. "You'll like it, I promise," he said reassuringly. After a moment, Dany slowly nodded her head.

Aegon smiled and faced Dany before beginning his story, "Once upon a time, in a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins…" Dany lay on the bed enthralled by the story her nephew wove for her. It was a story unlike anything she'd heard of before; a hobbit (whatever that was), a company of dwarves looking to take back their kingdom, a wise & powerful wizard, a cunning elf king, a brave stalwart archer, a mighty dragon, a lonely mountain kingdom, a hoard of forgotten treasure, an army of wicked creatures and a magical ring.

Soon Dany's eyes closed shut and she fell asleep. Aegon smiled at his aunt now sound asleep and he looked over to his journal and decided to document his thoughts before going to sleep himself on the chair beside the bed that Dany lay on.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: well there it is, the second chapter of this done and dusted. This chapter might seem a little rushed what with Daenerys and Viserys showing up this soon, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better to put in this chapter and some of you did request that I have Aegon take Dany away from Viserys before he sells her to Khal Drogo for his army. And the part with the dirigible annihilating the Khalasar I think might've been done too easy, but it's done, I can't change anything about it now without rewriting the whole chapter which would take longer to do, so I apologise if I took the easy route and made Aegon OP in this chapter, but I will try to level him out in the rest of the story.**

 **Also, there was some cute fluff between Aegon and Dany towards the end which I hope was good and plants the seed of a relationship between them, even though they're both related by blood, but we'll see how it goes. I think in the next chapter Aegon will be writing in his journal about how Dany is more beautiful than he expected her to be even though she's about thirteen/fourteen so far, but then again he's about the same age as well. And I'm not going to do a young marriage right away, although it is tempting to do, as I want to develop Aegon and Dany's relationship more and hopefully Aegon inspires his aunt to stand up to Viserys and put him in his place. Viserys is going to die, make no mistake, he will die in this story, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that, who knows?**

 **I'm also thinking of doing a time-skip to when Aegon and Dany are around seventeen years of age, but not in the next chapter that's for sure.**

 **In other news, I've got a new idea in my head for a Witcher/Fallout/Game of Thrones crossover where the Courier and ED-E from New Vegas end up in the Witcher world due to a sorceress tampering with a portal that sucks them into Temeria and they begin to make a name for themselves whilst the sorceress tries to track down the** _ **monster**_ **she netted. Four guesses as to who that sorceress might.**

 **And while we're on the subject of the Witcher, I've also got the idea of a Witcher/Game of Thrones crossover where Gaunter O'Dimm AKA the Devil AKA Evil Incarnate AKA Master Mirror appears before Elia Martell during the Sacking of Kings Landing and offers to save an infant Aegon Targaryen from being killed, Elia accepts and Gaunter switches baby Aegon for a tanner's son and Aegon is dropped out the front of Kaer Morhen and is raised a Witcher of the School of the Wolf before Gaunter brings him back to Westeros to bring about a new Age. I'm still working on details right on that idea as the whole story of Kaer Morhen and Geralt and Ciri is pretty complete, so I'm working on trying to find a way to incorporate Aegon Targaryen into the Witcher world.**

 **But that's all I have to say on that idea as I'm trying to focus on what stories I currently have instead of pumping out new ones so I should try to focus on them.**

 **That's about it from me, so drop a review if you liked what you saw or if you have any criticisms to make. Friendly feedback and constructive criticism is always welcomed (^_^)**

 **But any unpleasant reviews of abuse will be taken down. I've had a few nasty reviews lately, but I was quick to take those down. You have been warned.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood & Fire: The Reborn Dragon

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dear journal,_

 _You know how they say when you see someone on TV they look completely different in real life? Well, seeing Daenerys/Khaleesi in person for the first time, I have to say, she looks a lot better in person than she does on TV. I know that Dany is thirteen years old currently, but hot damn she's beautiful! She's thirteen and she looks like that? Genetics and soon puberty will do wonders for her. Of course, last night was worrisome. I heard someone sneaking around the mansion and they evidently tried to break into Dany's room. If Dany hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have known what was happening. So, I took her into my room and kept a close watch over her all night. As for who it was that tried to enter Dany's room, it may possibly be an assassin from King Fat-ass Man-whore (My name for Robert Baratheon), but my gut is telling me that it was Viserys who probably wanted to punish Dany for spending so much time around me. I'll have to ask the servants and Illyrio if Viserys was in his room at all last night to be sure._

 _I'll need to start training Dany how to defend herself for some peace of mind. I know that in Westerosi society, it's considered unbecoming of a woman to learn how to fight, but it's better that Dany knows how to fight and defend herself should it come to that. And Westerosi society's stance on women in general needs to change as well. The Dornish aren't too bad in this respect, but the rest of Westeros needs to change their stance on seeing women as the weaker sex. Change will come to Westeros (and Essos too if I can manage it), I just hope that many of Westerosi society will accept the changes I hope to bring. But like Dany says or will say 'They can live in my new world, or they can die with their old one.'_

 _Moving on._

 _My experiments are coming along nicely and I'm working on some firearms; I did have the idea of creating cartridge ammunition, but at this stage it's beyond me since I don't have the knowledge of how create primers that provide ignition for cased ammo. The best I can do is a revolving firearm. I know they're more prone to malfunctioning due to sparks setting the other chambers alight, but I think I can come up with a way to reduce the risk, just need to think about it and try some things._

 _It's late. Will try to write more later._

…

 _Magister Illyrio's estate._

Daenerys watched as her nephew sparred with Ser Duck. Aegon was currently wearing some padded leather armour and was practising with a blunted sparring sword. Duck was much the same and the pair were trading blows. Aegon was getting more hits in then Duck and Duck was lucky enough to get some hits in, but they were few and far between. Aegon spun his sparring sword before pirouetting into a powerful strike; Duck blocked the strike and hefted his boot into Aegon's midsection. Daenerys gasped in shock and dismay as her nephew was sent sprawling to the ground. Duck pressed his foot onto Aegon's chest and pointed the blunt sparring sword at Aegon's throat.

"Yield!" Duck demanded. Aegon growled before he swung his legs up to grab Duck's waist in a scissor like grab and with a twist of his hips, Aegon sent Duck crashing to the ground. Duck grunted in pain as he hit the ground and found a blunted sparring sword against his throat.

"Dead!" Aegon grinned fiercely and Duck laughed and they both rose from the ground, dusting themselves off.

"By the Seven, boy! Who taught you that move?" Duck asked. "Didn't see it coming!" he exclaimed.

"It just came to me," replied Aegon as he fetched a waterskin and took a swig before handing it to Duck who nodded in thanks.

"Well, pretty damn useful," Duck said after a swallow of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Would you mind teaching me how did it? Looks pretty useful," he added.

Aegon then taught Ser Duck the basics of the manoeuvre and Duck tried it on Aegon until he was satisfied with it.

Duck then called for a break and Daenerys walked up to her nephew. "You were amazing!" she breathed. "The way you threw Ser Duck to the ground like that!" she said. "Did the Warrior teach you that move?" she asked.

"Sure, let's say that," Aegon said with a cryptic smile before his expression turned serious. "Dany, what would you say if I were to teach you how to protect yourself?" he asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Protect myself?" Dany looked genuinely surprise and confused. "But Viserys says it isn't proper for a lady to fight," she said.

Aegon pursed his lips before saying, "Our ancestor Visenya Targaryen was a warrior, she trained alongside the Conqueror and fought in the Conquest. Would it not be fitting if you honoured our ancestor by learning how to fight?" he said.

"But what if Viserys…" Dany tried to say but Aegon cut her off. "If Viserys has an issue with it, he can take it up with me. There may come a time where I won't be around to protect you and the Kingsguard may not be there to save you either," he said seriously.

"It's better that you know how to defend yourself, so that if in the event that you are attacked by someone, then you'll be able to defend yourself," Aegon then said.

"Are you sure, Nephew?" Dany asked in a small voice looking a little daunted. Aegon took hold of Dany's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled reassuringly at her. Dany smiled and asked, "What is my first lesson?" she asked sweetly.

Aegon grinned before replying, "First, we're going to have build up some muscle in you," he said with a fierce gleam in his eyes and Dany suddenly regretted taking the offer to be taught by Aegon.

The next hour was the most gruelling thing Dany had done in her life; she was made to do who knows how many push-ups and sit-ups and when she felt her arms would drop off her body, Aegon had grabbed a length of rope and showed her a new exercise called jump rope. Demonstrating the exercise to her, Aegon bade Dany do the same until he told her to stop. Soon, Dany was covered in sweat and exhausted. To be fair, Aegon had done the exercises alongside her but he looked as fresh and hale as when they started.

Then Viserys walked in and saw Dany doing the exercises. He went red in the face and yelled at Dany for doing something she had no business doing. Aegon stood in front of Dany protectively and told Viserys in a calm voice that Dany had asked him to train her. Viserys seethed and he drew a curved dagger from his belt saying the line that Dany had always dreaded hearing.

"You've woken the Dragon!"

Viserys lunged at Aegon who ducked under Viserys outstretched weapon and got under his uncle's guard and kneed him in the groin. Viserys gave a pained exhale of air and fell to the ground clutching his injured manhood. Aegon then slammed his palm into Viserys's throat and Viserys clutched at his throat gasping and choking for air.

As Viserys lay on the ground injured and whimpering, Aegon looked at Dany and said to her, "This is what I can teach you. And you will no longer have to be afraid of Viserys. He may call himself a Dragon, but he is merely a toothless worm who's had you frightened all these years, until now," he declared.

Dany felt heartened by her nephew's words and she looked at Viserys and she saw that her brother was a toothless worm. How had she been frightened of him all these years knowing him.

Ser Jon and Duck came running in and they saw Viserys on the ground whimpering in pain and Aegon and Dany standing over him. "What in Seven Hells happened here?" Ser Jon demanded.

"Viserys raised a hand against me. I defended myself," replied Aegon.

"Why did Prince Viserys raise his hand against you?" Ser Jon asked.

"I was teaching Aunt Dany how to defend herself and Viserys tried to stop her and I told him that Dany asked me to teach her. Viserys then pulled a knife on me and I defended myself," Aegon said.

Ser Jon pursed his lips and looked at Dany. "Is this true, my princess?" the former lord of Griffin's Roost asked.

"Yes," Dany said instantly. "I asked my nephew to teach me how to become stronger and defend myself when Viserys walked in and tried to stop me and Aegon told him that it was my choice," she explained.

"Teaching you to defend yourself?" Ser Jon said. "It's not proper for a princess to learn how to fight," he admonished.

"Our ancestor Visenya was a warrior, Ser Jon," Aegon said. "She trained and fought beside the Conqueror in the Conquest. And there may be a time where neither you, Duck or I will be there to protect Dany, so it's better that she learns to protect herself. Particularly if Viserys tries to take another swing at her," he added giving Viserys a glare. Viserys having regained his breath sat up and glared at Aegon who clenched his fists ready for anything Viserys might try.

But the presence of Ser Jon and Duck persuaded Viserys not to try anything and he slunk off muttering darkly. Once Viserys left the yard, Ser Jon looked at Dany. "Prince Aegon makes a fair point," he said resignedly. "There may be a time where Duck and I can't be there to protect you." he added.

"But if you're serious about learning how to use a sword like a knight, then I expect you to be put in everything you have and to not whine or complain. Am I understood?" Jon asked Dany who nodded in reply. Ser Jon then nodded before saying, "Very well then. We'll start your instructions tomorrow. But I think you could do with a soak given how your nephew has teaching you today," he noted giving Dany's sweaty clothing a disapproving look. Dany blushed a little, feeling embarrassed at how her dress had become sweaty and grimy.

She then looked at Aegon and asked him "Nephew? Will you come with me?" she asked sweetly.

To her delight, Aegon smiled and nodded. Dany and Aegon then headed to the bath where the servants had drawn a full tub of hot water.

"Do you want some privacy, Aunt Dany?" Aegon asked. Dany shook her head and said, "No. Please stay with me?" she asked and Aegon nodded. Dany then turned around and began to strip off her dress and smallclothes. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Aegon was looking at her with a hooded gaze. Stepping into the hot water, Dany sighed deeply as the hot water relaxed her tired tight muscles. She turned around to look at her nephew and beckoned him to join her. Aegon slowly pulled off his boots, trousers and gambeson then pulled off his smallclothes so that he was naked as his nameday, Dany stared at her nephew unabashedly. Aegon hadn't quite reached maturity yet, but his body was not without its merits. He was slim and willowy but had toned muscle for his age. Aegon then stepped into the tub and sat opposite Dany who only stared at him, her cheeks going red before she moved closer to him and sat beside him.

Aegon had a shy look on his face and opened his mouth to say something when Dany surprised him by pressing her lips to his. Aegon gave a muffled noise of surprise and Dany closed her eyes and gave a sigh of content. Quickly getting over his surprise, Aegon wrapped his arms around Dany and kissed her back. Dany responded by wrapping her arms around her nephew's neck and her legs automatically hooked around his legs. Their bodies pressed together and they both gasped and broke off the kiss, breathing hard and panting heavily.

"Dany… what… brought this on?" Aegon panted as his forehead rested against Dany's. Dany sighed before she leaned into her nephew and replied. "I wanted to thank you," she admitted.

"For what?"

"For showing me that I no longer have to be afraid of Viserys." Dany looked at her nephew before she pressed another kiss to his lips, this time her tongue purging into his mouth. The pair of them moaned and they kissed each other hard before the need for air became to great to ignore and they broke off, still embracing each other.

"Dany… I think… we're both a little young for this," Aegon said shyly. Dany blushed and nodded in agreement and they sat together, in each other's arms until the water went cold and they both climbed out and dried each other and redressed themselves before heading to dinner, their hands entwined in each other's.

…

 _Dear journal,_

 _That… was unexpected. I don't believe in the stories of how the brave prince charming receives a kiss from the fair maiden, but it's essentially what happened to me. After showing Khaleesi that she longer had to be afraid of Viserys, she took me to the baths and once we were in the water, she gave me a mind-blowing kiss. I wanted to keep going, but I remembered that physically I'm at the age of thirteen and so was Dany. So, we both agreed to wait until we were a little older before getting to the fun, sexy and kinky stuff and to just stick to making out until then._

 _At dinner, Viserys just kept glaring at me and Dany the whole time, picking at his food and drinking heavily until he became most unpleasant and tried to grope Dany. Ser Jon and Duck hauled him off to his room where he was given some nightshade to help him sleep. I hope he was given too much of the stuff, so that he would never wake up. Wishful thinking on my part._

 _Tomorrow, I plan on showing Dany the dirigible like I said I would. She should get a kick out of that to see the world from up high. I might show the dirigible to Viserys as well, just to be polite, but I sincerely hope he falls off the side. Again, wishful thinking on my part._

 _Illyrio has told me that King Fat-ass Man-whore has sent some spies into Pentos and that we'll be sent to sail to Lys to avoid their knives. Probably for the best, Pentos was getting stale anyway. From what I know, Lys is famous for its whorehouses, pleasure gardens and prostitutes. I know I'm too young at this stage to consider going to a whorehouse, but Viserys will be likely to indulge himself and I don't think Dany will like the idea of me wenching when she has just started to like me, so I'd better keep it in my pants and try not to stare._

…

Dany gazed down at the far away ground where the people looked like ants from this high up. She had thought that only with dragons could she be privy to such a sight, but her nephew had built a flying machine that would allow her to see the world the way birds and dragons do.

"This is amazing!" she breathed in awe. "What do you call this again?" she asked her nephew who smiled as he gently turned the steering wheel in his hands and replied, "A dirigible. First of its kind," he said as the dirigible floated over the bay.

"And you invented it?" Dany asked him and Aegon nodded. Dany could only be awed at the apparent genius of her nephew. No-one in all the world could have come up with such a device and Aegon had told her of its capabilities and what it could do in battle. Dany began to wonder if it would now be possible to take back the Iron Throne from the Usurper and his dogs.

"So, what did you call those strange metals things again?" Dany then asked.

"Cannons."

"Yes, cannons. What is it they can do?"

"The cannons can fire iron balls about the size of a grapefruit at tremendous velocity so that whatever they hit, they'll create quite an impact. Useful for destroying enemy ships and even useful in a siege in destroying castle walls and keeps," Aegon said.

"Why have you not decided to take your flying machine and take back the Irone Throne?" Dany then asked.

"The honest answer is it's not the right time," replied Aegon and Dany had a displeased look on her face and made as if to say when Aegon raised a hand to cut her off.

"Do you remember our family history? The Dance of Dragons?" Dany nodded having been told the story by Viserys when he had been in a pleasant mood. "Both the Greens and the Blacks had dragons, changing the rules of warfare. And when the Conqueror and his sisters tried to invade Dorne, Rhaenys and Meraxes were shot down and killed," Aegon said.

"So, if we were to invade Westeros now, we could very well be shot down or the Usurper may come up with his own flying machines to fight us with," Aegon then said. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked Dany who nodded.

"How long must we wait until we are ready to take back the Irone Throne?" Dany then asked.

"From what Illyrio has told me, the Usurper has little interest in royal affairs but he's kept the realms stable," said Aegon. "And it appears the Seven Kingdoms are heavily in debt with the Usurper's penchant for feasting, hunting, drinking, whoring and holding grand tourneys but at the expense of the royal coffers," he added.

"So, if we were able to build up our own coffers, we could possibly be on hand to repay all the debts that are owed?" Dany asked.

"Possibly, but it would take a while to build up what gold we have," said Aegon. "presuming Viserys doesn't try to spend it all on wine and whores," he added grimly.

"He is your uncle," Dany reminded Aegon although there was a tone of bitterness to her voice as she shared Aegon's opinion of her brother's penchant for wine and whores.

"Then he should start acting like it, instead of being a petulant angry child whining about how he should be the one to sit on the Iron Throne," Aegon said.

Ser Jon then joined them on deck. "My Prince, isn't it time we headed back to the estate?" he asked.

"Right you are, Ser Jon!" Aegon then called out some orders to the deckhands who were quick to obey and the dirigible soon changed course to Illyrio's estate where the Magister greeted them with a most concerned look on his pudgy face.

"My prince and princess. I have grave news!" the Magister stated.

"Tell us," Aegon said. Illyrio then told them that some spies of Robert had made their way into Pentos and were asking questions on where Viserys and Daenerys were. Dany's breath hitched in her throat at the thought of the Usurper's spies finding her so quickly.

"So, what's the plan?" Aegon asked.

"We're going to have to send you, Daenerys and Viserys to Lys to some friends who will be able to shelter you until the Usurper's knives find you again then move you on somewhere else," said Illyrio.

"What about the Summer Isles?" Aegon suddenly said. Illyrio gawked at him and Ser Jon looked surprised.

"The Summer Isles? But we have no-one there who will be to watch over you!" protested Illyrio.

"And the Usurper doesn't have any agents there as well," Aegon countered. "There's nothing there of interest to Robert Baratheon, so it'll be the perfect place for us to hide," he said confidently.

"It does seem like a good hiding place," Illyrio said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Aye, it's as Prince Aegon said; there's nothing there that would interest Robert so he wouldn't bother sending anyone there to watch if the last dragons are hiding there," Ser Jon said in agreement.

"So it's settled then?" asked Aegon.

"It would seem that way my Prince," Illyrio replied. "We'd best start preparing your departure and send a raven to the Princes of the Summer Isles to ask for shelter," he said.

"Only one thing," Aegon said. "Viserys. We both know how he might act," he pointed out.

"Well, if he has a problem with it then he can stay here and let the Usurper's knives cut his throat in his sleep," Ser Jon spat.

Aegon nodded grimly.

True to form, Viserys protested at the plans saying in his own words that "Summer Isles are full of savages! And you want to hide amongst them?! I'd sooner stay here and let the Usurper take me!" he said with a sneer.

Aegon had simply smiled and said, "Very well, dear uncle, you may stay here in Magister Illyrio's manse whilst Aunt Dany and I make our way to the Summer Isles. But when the Usurper's catspaws find you, you'll have to make your own escape." With a cold smile, Aegon turned on his heel and left Viserys pale and shaking.

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been three days since we've started our journey to the Summer Isles. Illyrio sent a raven ahead to one of the Princes of Walano asking to house me and Dany in his home. Sadly, Viserys decided to come along with us. I'd half hoped his ego & pride would keep him at Illyrio's estate where hopefully the Usurper's knives would cut him in his sleep. But as it is, the prick is coming with us, but he's been keeping to his cabin thus far. Dany has been sleeping in mine and in my bed. Of course, we're not doing any kinky stuff, we've simply been sharing the same bed. I really think Dany likes me and I think I'm starting to like her in return. And as far as intimacy, we've kept limited to kissing, but… maybe once we're older…_

 _Don't need to think about that right now! Plenty of time for that sort of thing later! Keep it in your pants! That's what I'm telling myself._

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _We've arrived in Walano, one of the largest islands of the Summer Isles. The Prince who accepted our request was blown away by the sight of the dirigible, it was like he was seeing something magical for the first time. He looked like a little kid being told stories of dragons. It was kinda funny._

 _The Prince immediately began asking me questions once he learnt I was the one who built it and he even asked to tour the dirigible. I saw no harm in the request and I gave him a full tour of the ship and explained some basic functions of the machine such as the engine and all that. I even offered to transport some goods for the Prince as payment for letting me, Dany and Viserys stay at his manse. And we've started transporting goods all over the Summer Isles and started to build some contacts and trading agreements with the people of the Summer Isles._

 _Dany has been staying with me for the most part and I've been teaching her self-defence techniques and Ser Jon has been teaching her other things that would be taught to a knight. Jon said that if Dany was serious in becoming a warrior then she should start training like one instead of playing at being one. Viserys just sulks and stalks around the halls of the palace, shooting glares at me whenever he sees me. I'm starting to wonder if he might try to poison me. Will have to watch my food and drink whenever I'm around him, just in case his hand slips over my cup. If he does try to poison me, I'll give him a reason to rethink that idea._

 _And just as I thought, there's been no word of King Fat-ass Man-whore sending any spies or assassins to the Summer Isles. Besides the things to trade such as exotic feathers, spices, hardwoods and gemstones, there's nothing here that would interest Westeros and I'm counting on that to keep them off the trail._

 _Tired. Need some sleep. Will write more later._

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There, the third chapter of this story done and dusted and I do apologise if it isn't long enough to keep everyone satisfied, I've just been busy with school and work and life that I haven't had time to sit down and work on this. But hey, at least I got something out for you all.**

 **I'm thinking that I should go ahead with the time skip and jump this story a couple of years. 1. So Aegon and Dany can have some more…** _ **fun times**_ **than just kissing/making out. 2. It's getting hard to come up with material for the years before Game of Thrones. And 3. Just because I can.**

 **In other news, I am working on a new idea that uses Game of Thrones and crosses it over with Disney. I was inspired by the What-if Disney Did Game of Thrones artwork. Pretty entertaining stuff actually. And there's also some artwork of female Disney characters as Game of Thrones characters like Belle as Margaery Tyrell, or Mulan as Brienne of Tarth or Elsa as Daenerys Targaryen. I've set up a poll, not a romance option poll, but a poll of which Disney story/arc I should do first. I know whom I'm going to use as the protagonist (Aegon VI/Young Griff), but I'm trying to work out how to set the story; should I set it like my Disney University story ala Once Upon A Time? Or should I just have Aegon travelling through the Disney universe as a Hedge Knight/Mercenary helping various Disney characters ala Kingdom Hearts? So, have a vote on the poll and if you have an idea of how the story should be written, feel free to leave your idea in your review or PM it to me, I really do appreciate hearing from you all.**

 **So, that's about it from me and I'll see you all in the next chapter or in one of my other stories or my new idea.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood & Fire: The Reborn Dragon**

…

 **Chapter Four.**

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been little over a month since we came to the Summer Isles. Things seem to be progressing nicely enough. Dany and I spend our days training under Jon and Duck's tutelage. Other days are spent making deliveries for the Princes of the Summer Isles transporting goods to and from the mainland of Essos or in-between the islands._

 _On some off-days, Dany and I spend them exploring the islands, seeing the wonders of them. Reading about the Summer Isles was one thing but to see it in real life? Unreal is the best word I could use in the most flattering way._

 _But there are one or two problems that come in the form of the whiny prick Viserys. He spends most of his time drinking and wenching with any girl that will give him the time of day. He frequently hangs around when Dany and I are training. He keeps fiddling with his knife whenever he looks at me. I'm getting the sinking feeling that he will get brave enough to attack me, so it's only a matter of time._

 _But a change of subject, I've been thinking really hard lately; about who I am. I know who I was before I died and woke up in this world, but is the boy I woke up as really who everyone thinks he is? I know I said that it didn't matter in the end, but it's kind of eating at me. Am I really Rhaegar and Elia's son smuggled away to safety during the Sack of Kings Landing? Or am I a false dragon? A Blackfyre even? It's not a fun thought to ponder and it's gotten me thinking of what impact it will have on everyone around me._

 _If I am a Blackfyre, the last one and not Rhaegar's son, some of the people who knew Aegon would be lost for words, although that's a bit of an understatement to say the least. JonCon would be devastated at being played for a fool and would be angry at Varys and Illyrio for deceiving him. Viserys no doubt would be pleased and vindicated that I'm not Rhaegar's son, but that would then change to panic and he may even try to kill me on the spot for being a Blackfyre that would try to take the Iron Throne from him. And Khaleesi… damn, I don't how this would affect her, she would be upset and angry most likely, but I can tell she's developed feelings for me if the way she kissed me for the first time is anything to go by but I really don't know._

 _I'll need to talk to Jon about this, try and glean some truth if he actually knew or has some doubts about who I am. For some peace of mind at least._

…

"Aegon?" Aegon looked up to see Dany's concerned face. Closing his journal shut, Aegon said, "Yes, Dany? Something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just…" Dany trailed away looking a little embarrassed.

"It's just what?" Aegon prompted her as he placed his journal back in his satchel.

"You seem a bit… lost," Dany said after a moment of trying to find the word to describe what she was trying to convey.

"I've just been… thinking lately," said Aegon.

"About what?" Dany enquired as she squatted down to sit beside Aegon.

"About who I am," Aegon replied.

"Who you are? Did you forget your name?" Dany japed.

Aegon smiled a little and said, "No, nothing like that but… who I really am," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Dany asked looking confused.

"Well, it's something Viserys said when I first met him," said Aegon. "Am I really Rhaegar's son, your nephew? Or am I an impostor? An unwitting one maybe, but an impostor?" he asked.

Dany looked at Aegon and said, "Why would you say such things?" she said admonishingly. "You are my nephew!" she declared although a slight hint of doubt was in her eyes.

"I'd like to believe that too, Dany. Really, I would," said Aegon. "But I think for my peace of mind and everyone else's, I have to know the truth," he added quietly.

"And what would you do if you found out the truth? That you're not my nephew?" Dany asked quietly.

Aegon sighed before replying, "Well, if I'm not my father's son and not your nephew, I'd still want to help restore you to the Iron Throne," he said.

"Me and Viserys?" Dany asked.

"No. Just you," replied Aegon.

"Just… me?" Dany asked looking surprised. "But Viserys would be in line for the Throne and if he were to have sons, they would be next in line," she said.

Aegon gave Dany a deadpan look and she nodded her and said, "Well, I suppose Viserys wouldn't be the best choice of being King, but would I really be a better ruler?" she asked.

"You can learn to be," said Aegon with a smile. "And I think I'd like to help you rule, although I would still answer to you," he added.

"Would you really?" Dany asked Aegon who nodded his head in reply. Dany gave a bright smile before wrapping Aegon in a hug and said, "Thank you foe having faith in me," she whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips. Holding the kiss for a moment before pulling away, Dany then said, "Do you want to talk to Jon now?" she asked.

Aegon shook his in response and said, "Not yet. Let's just enjoy this moment," he declared before kissing Dany again and she responded in kind. Lying back on the ground, they spent the next half hour kissing gently, although it didn't go any further than that. After the sun began to reach the horizon as it slowly descended from the sky, Aegon and Dany then headed back to the manse.

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It was a difficult moment when speaking to Jon about who I was. Difficult for him and me. I could see that there was doubt in Jon's eyes about who I was, like that he knew deep down that I wasn't his beloved Prince Rhaegar's son, but at the same time there was a part of him that was desperate holding onto that vain hope that Rhaegar's son lived. I told Jon that the only people who would know the truth would be Illyrio and Varys themselves and I even asked Jon if I even looked like Rhaegar himself. The look of realisation and shame in Jon's eyes told me everything._

 _I immediately apologised to Jon for deceiving him, unintentionally, but I nonetheless still deceived him and Duck, and Haldon, and Lemore as well as Dany and Viserys._

 _Jon forbade me to speak of the matter further, but he did promise that when we saw Illyrio again that we would have a very long talk with the Cheesemonger and learn the truth. For both our sakes._

 _From then on, Jon became a little distant with me and I don't entirely blame him for that. He still teaches me what he knows, probably because he's holding onto the hope that I am his prince's son._

 _As for me, I think it'll be a relief to learn the truth of who Aegon really is, whether he's a Red Dragon or a Black. It'll be a relief to know._

 _As they say back home, "The Truth will set you free!"_

…

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Jon sent a raven to Pentos to request an audience with Illyrio and it might be a while before we hear back from the Cheesemonger, but I think it'll be a long time coming._

 _But, in more interesting news, the Summer Isles received an interesting visitor. The Red Viper of Dorne, Prince Oberyn Fucking Martell himself along with his paramour Ellaria Sand and three of his bastard daughters, the Sand Snakes, have come to the Summer Isles._

 _Viserys seemed keen on introducing himself to his good-brother as no doubt he believes he can use Elia's memory to gain support from Dorne to take back the Iron Throne. But somehow I don't think Viserys will succeed in gaining even a fraction of Oberyn's respect._

 _Still, I'll need to watch how this goes, in case Viserys does get support from Oberyn._

…

Aegon and Dany watched as Viserys tried to butter up Oberyn and his paramour, blatantly trying to use the memory of Elia to sway the Red Viper into supporting him. The increasingly sour look in Oberyn's eyes told Aegon that he was growing increasingly angry with Viserys trying to manipulate him. Aegon could see the Dornishman's hand straying to the dagger on his hips without Viserys noticing in the slightest.

Dany noticed this however and sent Aegon a peading look. Sighing heavily, Aegon walked over and announced his presence.

"Good morrow to you, Prince Oberyn Martell and good morrow to your lovely paramour and your fine daughters," Aegon said with a courtly smile. "Uncle, I believe your presence has been requested by Jon. If you wouldn't mind?" he suggested helpfully.

Viserys shot Aegon and angry glance and sneered, "Go away, worm! I am speaking with my good-brother!" he spat.

"Dear Uncle, don't make me beg now," Aegon said with a chilling smile, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. "Remember last time?" he added.

Viserys paled before he slunk off with a mutter. Aegon relaxed slightly before looking at Prince Oberyn and said, "Apologies for that, my Prince, I imagine it's been some time since you've seen your family through Elia's marriage," he said respectfully.

"It has been," Oberyn replied. "I did not expect to run into Viserys and his sister in the Summer Isles," he said thoughtfully.

"It was because I insisted that we come here," said Aegon before looking over and motioning Dany to join them. "And may I introduce your good-sister, Daenerys Stormborn," he added. Dany gave a polite curtsey and said, "Greetings to you, good-brother, this is the first time I've met you," she said with a bright smile.

Oberyn gave a roguish grin and replied, "The pleasure is mine, sweet thing," he said. "And who is the fine young man who introduced me to you?" he asked looking at Aegon.

"I would be Aegon," said Aegon.

"Aegon?" Oberyn looked surprised. "Are you…?" he tried to say looking half hopeful.

Aegon sensed what Oberyn was trying to say and said, "There's some debate about that," he admitted.

"I see," Obery muttered. "I suppose you are both trying to gain support from Dorne?" he asked dryly.

"I would, but I would not be so crass as to use your sister's memory as a means of gaining your support," said Aegon. "Besides, I know that your brother, Doran has been planning with the Spider to restore the Targaryen's to the Iron Throne," he added.

Oberyn had a look of surprise and said, "How did you…?" he tried to say when Aegon cut him off.

"You may have heard the rumours of a child dying of a fever and coming back to life from the flames of his funeral pyre, yes?" Oberyn nodded indicating he had heard the rumours. "I am that child," Aegon said. "When I died, I was… shown things, things that could come to pass, things that I hope to change," he added.

"Such as?" Ellaria chose this moment to speak.

"Your death," Aegon said simply.

"My death?" Oberyn asked with a chuckle. "And how would I die?" he asked.

"At the hands of the Mountain himself," replied Aegon. "Although you kill him in turn," he then said.

"In battle?" Oberyn asked looking surprised and eager.

"Of a sort," Aegon said quietly.

"Of a sort? What do you mean?" Oberyn asked.

"Don't ask me too many more questions, it might only hasten your demise," Aegon said sadly. "But I will say to you to not let your desire for vengeance blind you, that will be your demise," he added.

"I… see," Oberyn muttered. "Well, thank you for telling me this, Aegon," he then said. "Perhaps you and Dany would care to dine with us tonight?" he asked politely.

"Promise you won't try to get me or Dany into bed?" Aegon japed.

Oberyn gave a throaty laugh as did Ellaria. "Oh, I like you already!" Oberyn said. "But no, a simple dinner is enough," he added.

"We'd be most grateful, Prince Oberyn," Dany then said.

…

Later after the sun had set, Aegon and Dany entered a pavilion where Oberyn, his paramour and his daughters were waiting for them. Aegon was wearing a fine if plain doublet with trousers and boots. Dany was wearing a floaty sky blue dress that showed her growing curves that were on the cusp of womanhood.

"Thank for joining us this evening," Oberyn said to them graciously. "I've been here many times, so I can say with certainty that the food of the Summer Isles is among the most exotic," he added.

"We've seen, Prince Oberyn," Aegon replied as he seated Dany before seating himself at the table. "But I think I should let you choose what do gorge ourselves on this evening," he then said.

"Thank you," Oberyn said graciously. Some small appetisers of exotic fruits were served with cups of sweetwine to wash them down. Then came the main which was a roasted suckling pig stuffed with peppers. Everyone dined well on the roasted suckling pig and conversed.

"So I hear that you are being trained to fight, Princess Daenerys, is this true?" Tyene Sand asked Dany who nodded and replied, "Yes. Aegon told me that he nor the Kingsguard would be around to protect me forever and that it was best to learn how to protect myself," she said giving Aegon a smile.

"My sisters and I have been trained all lives to fight as well," Tyene said. "Perhaps on the morrow we may spar and see what we have learnt?" she suggested.

"If… if it would please you," Dany said nervously. Aegon reached under the table and grasped her hand gently and Dany smiled at him for it.

"And perhaps Aegon would spar against us well?" Tyene said looking at Aegon with a predatory smile on her lips.

"Certainly," Aegon said instantly.

"I have also heard rumours of a flying ship," Oberyn then said. "In truth, that's what brought me to the Summer Isles in the first place, to see if there was any truth to the rumours," he added.

"Aye, the rumours are true," Aegon said. "I can show you on the morrow if you'd like?" he offered.

"I'd like to see such a wonder," Oberyn said with a laugh.

As the meal progressed, Tyene kept staring at Aegon with blatant interest, licking her bottom lip at times and her fingers teasing along the edge of her cleavage which wasn't small nor big by any means, but a respectable size. Aegon did his best to keep himself from staring at Tyene lest Dany take offense. Dany seemed to pick up on what Tyene was doing and placed herself closer to Aegon as if to ward off the Sand Snake.

Soon after the meal was finished and Aegon and Dany bade their hosts good night. Ad they walked back to the manse, Dany suddenly grabbed Aegon and planted her lips on his. Aegon gave a startled squawk before Dany then pulled away breathing hard.

"What was that?" Aegon asked her in surprise.

Dany gave a smile and said, "Can I not kiss you without reason?" she asked sweetly before shooting a glance over her shoulder and Aegon caught a glimpse of someone flitting back to Oberyn's pavilion.

Aegon sighed and said, "I'm sorry." Dany looked at him and asked, "For what?"

"For not sending Tyene a message that I'm not interested," said Aegon. "Not seriously, I think," he mumbled quietly.

"Tyene is rather beautiful," Dany said thoughtfully as they headed back to the manse.

"All true, but while I'm not married to you or anyone else, it's not my intention to make you jealous," Aegon replied honestly. "I don't want to become a second Unworthy," he said sternly.

"I would not be opposed if you found someone else," Dany said quietly. "But I would like to think that we are fond of each other," she added with a hopeful smile. Aegon smiled back and replied, "I do too."

Dany leaned into Aegon, melting against him slightly as they walked back to the manse.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: There! After a long wait, I've finally updated this! I apologise if this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of anything more to write and I already half-assed this chapter, so apologies if the length and quality is lacking, but at least I updated this, right?**

 **Anyway, I've set up some stuff for future chapters such as a sparring match between Dany and the Sand Snakes, as well as Aegon finding out the truth of who he really is, so hopefully in the next couple of chapters, we'll cover those.**

 **In other news, I'm finally going to try my hand at a Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover featuring Aegon VI and Rhaenys Targaryen in the land of Skyrim. I'm still debating whether or not to make Aegon or Rhaenys Dragonborn/Dovahkiin, or if I should make the Dragonborn a separate character and some people want the Dragonborn to be a separate character which I might do. And I've set up a romance poll for Aegon and so far Aela the Huntress has taken the lead which I have no problem with as Aela is my favourite Skyrim girl right behind Serana (^_^) and I married Aela in my playthrough of Skyrim since I couldn't marry Serana. Once the poll results are high enough, I'll close it and set up one for Rhaenys, so if you want to see Aegon with a certain girl, then you'd better get voting!**

 **And that's the sum total of things, so I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
